Un destino incierto
by SSparkles
Summary: No es la típica historia a la que estamos acostumbrados, este fic, os contará la historia de cómo los años han pasado para cada uno de nuestros protagonistas y cuál fue la primera vez que en realidad se conocieron. Espero que os guste y que no me machaquéis mucho, es mi primer fic, tenerlo en cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

_**No es la típica historia a la que estamos acostumbrados, este fic, os contará la historia de cómo los años han pasado para cada uno de nuestros protagonistas y cuál fue la primera vez que en realidad se conocieron. Espero que os guste y que no me machaquéis mucho, es mi primer fic, tenerlo en cuenta.**_

_Nuestra historia se remonta sobre los años ochenta. Beckett es una niña muy astuta y adelantada para su edad, aunque sigue fantaseando con su debilidad por los unicornios, eso es aún lo que le hace soñar. Tras haber perdido a su madre cuando solo tenía diez años, ha tenido que aprender lo que es vivir sin esa figura materna; pero a decir verdad, nuestra pequeña Beckett que ahora ronda los trece ha sabido convivir con ello, por duro que le haya resultado._

Como cada mañana la pequeña Kate Beckett andaba un par de calles para llegar al instituto. A pesar de su corta edad no le quedaba más remedio, ya que su padre Jim se marchaba muy temprano a trabajar. Lo que ella no sabía era que esa mañana iba a ser muy diferente para ella.

Mientras cruzaba la calle que la separaba del instituto, un joven de unos diecisiete años de edad, con melena al viento y unos abdominales marcados, que se dejaban entrever por su camiseta ajustada, aceleró la moto en la que viajaba para llamar la atención, con tal mala suerte que arrolló a Kate. Ella se levanto del suelo gritando y con alguna que otra lagrima en los ojos.

-¿Perdona estas bien? – dijo el joven con cara de asombro. Beckett se quedó mirándolo un rato mientras lo maldecía y quedaba impactada con la belleza de aquél muchacho.

–Si no pasa nada, han sido solo unos rasguños- respondió Beckett.

El chico le tendió la mano como muestra de ayuda y la levanto del suelo.

–Siento mucho lo ocurrido, si necesitas algo yo también voy a este instituto, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- dijo el joven.

Ella que seguía embobada por esos grandes ojos azules, se acarició el codo que tenía algo magullado y asintió con la cabeza. De nuevo el joven volvió a abrir la boca

–Perdona que no me haya presentado, soy Rick Castle- dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Kate puso cara de tonta, por el impacto de la sonrisa del joven, y acto seguido se presento ella.

Los dos juntaron sus manos a modo de despedida y tiraron cada uno para su lado, Rick se dio la vuelta gritando

-¡Kate ya sabes que para lo que necesites! Ella agacho la cabeza con esa media sonrisa tan peculiar en ella y se ruborizó.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel accidente con la moto, Kate veía de vez en cuando a Rick por las escaleras del colegio, pero no se atrevía ni tan solo a saludarlo, le parecía guapísimo e inalcanzable, rara vez no le veía con aquella chica rubia que tanto odiaba; la famosa Gina: alta, delgada, con un pecho voluminosos y unos labios que quitaban el hipo.

Todo lo contrario a ella que se seguía considerando una niña, pero para decir verdad, Beckett no estaba nada mal para su corta edad, tenía el cuerpo de una pequeña atleta: delgada, estilizada y con grandes ojos que llamaban mucho la atención.

Beckett andaba por los pasillos del instituto, mirando de reojo a Rick a que estaba al otro lado del pasillo con aquella rubia. De repente se escucho

-¡Beckett cuanto tiempo!- miró hacia un lado y lo vio, ahí estaba él, con su cazadora de cuero y aquella sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. Beckett levanto la mano a modo de saludo y siguió su marcha, lo que no esperaba es que Rick corriera tras ella y le abrazara por detrás, aferrando su espalda al pecho

–Kate, ¿Cómo llevas lo del accidente? Me quede preocupado y durante estos días no te he visto para poder preguntarte.

Ella entre asustada y ruborizada, ya que la tenía abrazada, solo pudo articular un bien como respuesta. Mientras seguían en aquella posición Kate se escabulló de sus brazos, más colorada que un tomate y agachando la cabeza.

-Kate me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar algo un día de estos. ¿Una coca cola?, ya sabes por aquello de que eres menor- río Castle.

Ella lo miró con cara de te has pasado y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo. –No sé si podré tomar algo contigo- dijo ella.

Rick con cara de extrañado, la miro y dijo -¿Cómo que no? ¿No te estarás tomando a mal lo de que eres menor?- rió de nuevo, mostrando su maravillosa sonrisa, que tan loca volvía a Katte.

¡Oye! –Exclamó Kate entre risas. –No te lo he dicho pero estoy a punto de cumplir los catorce- y se ruborizó como nunca lo había hecho.

Rick que no pudo contener la risa, comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. –En serio Rick Castle te estás pasando- dijo Kate, con cara de entre niña buena y desagrado.

La volvió a abrazar, se acercó a su oreja y le dijo –No te preocupes, todavía no soy mayor de edad, me sigo uniendo a tu clan de los menores- y rió en la oreja de ella.

Kate no pudo controlarlo y se ruborizó de nuevo.

_**Continuará…. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este capítulo nos sitúa en una escena habitual de cualquier instituto, y quién sabe si en cualquier otra situación…**_

Era una mañana cualquiera para nuestra joven Kate Beckett, como cada día iba al instituto andando; pero hoy era diferente, había quedado con su amiga Lanie, la cual vivía a varias manzanas de su casa. Aquella mañana resultaría interesante ya que les entregarían los diplomas y como no, nuestra chica era sobresaliente.

-¡Kate!- se escucho a lo lejos. Kate dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Lanie, con mochila a la espalda y aquella gorra horrorosa que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Lanie venga, corre, date prisa o perderemos el autobús! – grito Kate. Lanie aceleró el paso y fue corriendo hacia su amiga. Con algo de fatiga y llegando a la altura Beckett, se dispuso a subir en el autobús.

-Tú siempre tan impuntual- le reprimió Kate.

-Joder no encontraba mi gorra y sabes que es mi amuleto para los ligues- dijo la joven mientras le guiñaba su ojo derecho.

-¡Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo!- replicó Kate.

-¿Me dirás tu que ahora no tienes nada con ese chico de ojos azules?- le recriminaba Lanie con una sonrisa picaresca.

-¡Lanie por favor! Solo es un amigo, el cual, me debe una gran disculpa por pillarme en su día con la moto- comentó Kati y acto seguido se ruborizó. El pensar simplemente en ese chico le hacía embelesarse.

-¡Venga ya chica, baja de las nubes!- dijo Lanie golpeando su brazo- Yo sé perfectamente que te mueres por sus huesos, ¿pero y quién no? ¡Si es guapísimo!- Lanie soltó una carcajada y le volvió a poner esa cara de astucia, que solía utilizar en esos casos para picarla.

-Lanie- dijo Kate pícaramente mientras la miraba- ¿Crees tú que yo soy tonta y no me he fijado en como miras a ese tal Javier?- la miró moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, para intentar chinchar un poco a su amiga. -¿Esa gorra es por el verdad?- dijo mientas seguía con ese movimiento de cejas.

-Mira pequeña Kate Beckett, si yo quiero a ese chico – chasqueó los dedos- ¡Pues lo tengo! Es así de fácil- ambas rieron a carcajadas mientras llegaban al instituto.

Nuestras chicas vagaban por el pasillo buscando el aula donde les entregarían los diplomas. Lanie se encontraba algo más nerviosa que Kate, posiblemente sería por las notas que iba a sacar y estaba mascando la tragedia. Siguieron paseando pasillo arriba y abajo, y por fin encontraron aquella aula; eran las últimas en llegar y la charla ya había comenzado, los chicos se encontraban situados cada uno en un asiento esperando ser nombrados; Lanie y Kate por ser las últimas en llegar se quedaron a apoyadas en la puerta.

Una vez entregados los títulos de aprobados, en los cuales Lanie se encontraba; algo raspada pero eso no le quitaba el mérito. Comenzaron entregando las matrículas de honor- Katerine Houghton Beckett- se escucho pronunciar al director del instituto- Acto seguido se escucho un aplauso en toda la sala, se vio como un chico moreno de ojos azules; se levantaba destacando entre los demás. Un silbido sonó más fuerte en toda la sala, y quien iba a ser si no, solo podía ser él y en efecto- Kate giró, lo vio y como no, no pudo contener ruborizarse. ¿Qué tenía aquel chico que le hacía comportarse de esa manera? –se preguntaba Beckett una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Lanie lanzó su gorra al aire como símbolo de alegría hacia su amiga Kate- ¡Fiu,fiu! –silbaba la chica desde la puerta.

Una vez recogidos los diplomas se quedaron apoyadas fuera de la sala. Kate miró a Lanie y le dijo -¿Qué? Casi todo cincos… ¡pero menudo verano nos espera!- Lanie chocó la mano de su amiga y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Pasados unos cinco minutos la gente comenzó a vaciar del todo la sala; fue en ese momento cuando esos ojos azules y brillantes comenzaban a asomar por la puerta. Kate sonrió pero al poco tiempo esa risa cambio a una cara de desánimo. Rick llevaba de la mano a Gina; y eso a Kate le hacía palidecer.

-Hola Kate- dijo Rick con esa radiante sonrisa- ¡Enhorabuena por esa matrícula de honor! Eres realmente una cerebrito- dijo mientras la despeinaba. La novia de él comenzó a reírse, balbuceando entre dientes y poniendo cara de desagrado dijo –Estas crías de hoy en día.

Kate también saludó a Rick, pero al escuchar ese comentario desafortunado-sonrió falsamente- para darle a entender que no le importaban sus comentarios.

Los jóvenes siguieron con la charla aún con Lanie y Gina presentes.

-Bueno… ¿y entonces qué? ¿Para cuándo esa coca cola Kate?- le comentó Rick.

-Había pensado en alguno de estos fines de semana, ya estamos en vacaciones cualquier día es bueno para quedar. – dijo Kate.

-Yo había pensado que aparte de esa quedada que tenemos pendiente, no sé, ¿te gustaría quedar este viernes noche? Es mi cumpleaños y… ¡qué cojones son mis dieciocho años! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Rick con ímpetu. Eso sí a quien claramente no le izo gracia fue a Gina; que se encontraba a su lado poniendo todas las caras de asco posibles.

-¿Pero que tienes pensado hacer? –dijo Kate, con una voz muy dulce.

-Pues algo así íntimo, los amigos del instituto, sobre unos cuarenta o así. Y tú te puedes traer a alguna amiga. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te vas a perder la super fiesta Rick Castle? ¡Dieciocho años no se cumple todos los días! – exclamo con mucho ímpetu. Realmente él quería que fuera, le debía una, semanas atrás había atropellado a esa joven chica con su moto; y que menos que invitarla a su cumpleaños y que experimentara lo que es una buena fiesta.

-Bueno si convenzo a mi padre iremos Lanie y yo- comento Kate, con la boca pequeña.

- Perdona, que no lo recordaba, ¡que todavía eres una enana!- Exclamó Castle.

-Pues que sepas que esta enana, se presentará a tu casa el viernes por la noche, ¿y a ver a quien le dices tú enana? ¡Listo!- dijo Beckett con algo de chulería, mientras se le llenaba la boca con aquellas palabras.

-¿Entonces nos vemos el viernes?- dijo él mientras sonreía. Le encantaba picarla, tanto o más como a Lanie; le gustaba encontrarse con Beckett por los pasillos y decirle cualquier tontería, la veía tan pequeña, astuta e inocente. No podía evitar sonreír al pensarlo, esa joven le parecía la mar de interesante.

-Nos vemos el viernes y seré puntual- dijo Kate mientras veía como Rick avanzada por el pasillo con aquella rubia.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Este segundo capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi "violadora" porque necesita que le suban el ánimo y para eso ya estoy yo aquí. Y también a mis otras cuatro guarras que día tras día están hay sacándote una sonrisa (vosotras sabéis quien sois, platanitos). Espero muchos review y que me digáis si gusta o no, para mi es una manera de desahogarme y liberar estrés, pero si gusta mucho mejor ya que me ayuda a seguir con la historia. Muchos besitos!**_

_**Y por cierto se me olvidaba, ¡Felicidades a Inés, por sus dieciséis añitos, fiera! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Qué esperáis de este capítulo? ¿Creéis que entre estos dos pasará algo? ¿Podrá aguantar Gina sus celos? Sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás. **_

Había llegado el viernes, eran las 5 de la tarde y Lanie merodeaba por casa de Kate. Las dos chicas habían quedado en casa de Kate para arreglarse, el padre de ella estaría todo el fin de semana fuera; el hombre confiaba tanto en su pequeña y adorable niña que no le importaba que se quedara sola con una amiga, pero a decir verdad este fin de semana iba a ser diferente, su dulce niña le desobedecería y se adentraría en un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella; sin tan ni siquiera llegar a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Tía, no sé si ponerme el vestido rojo ceñido, o simplemente un pantalón- dijo Lanie mientras sostenía las prendas de ropa entre sus manos.

-¿Y tú eres la que quiere llamar la atención de ese morenito?- dijo Kate con picardía- Yo que tú me pondría el vestido, fijo que lo tendrás a tus pies, ya he visto yo como ese tal Espo te echaba el ojo- Las dos chicas siguieron probándose ropa, entre risas y algún gesto de complicidad.

-¡Joder Kate!- exclamó Lanie con cara de asombro mientras miraba a su amiga- Tu realmente quieres ganarte a ese bombón de Castle- izo ese peculiar movimiento de cejas. Seguían danzando por la habitación cada una con su correspondiente vestido, no podían parar de reír, estaban realmente ilusionadas, no todos los días las invitaban a una fiesta de ese tamaño.

Kate recogió un poco del vuelo que se dejaba caer del vestido y se subió en aquel par de tacones negros, comenzó a mirarse en el espejo y se guiñó un ojo a ella misma. La joven Kate Beckett estaba realmente fabulosa, lucía una esbelta figura con aquel vestido negro ceñido que llevaba, sus tacones la hacían parecer mucho más mayor, y esa leve pintura en la cara le realzaba mucho más sus rasgos. Realmente parecía una muñeca.

-Lanie yo… no se… si bueno esto será lo adecuando para esta fiesta- dijo Kate poco convencida de sus palabras.

-¡Chica! No seas tonta, estas espectacular, ya veo a Rick babeando todo el suelo de su casa- Lanie le dio una palmadita en el trasero como convenciéndola de que estaba espectacular; y realmente es que lo estaba.

-¡Ouch Lanie!- exclamó Kate, y acto seguido se rió- Lanie tu tampoco estas nada mal, ya sabes ese vestido corto deja ver todos tus encantos, y que me dices de ese escote… Los vas a volver locos tía- Las dos amigas estaban tan emocionadas con la fiesta de cumpleaños que no paraban de reírse y montarse cábalas de cómo acabaría aquella noche.

De repente sonó el teléfono de la casa y Kate se dispuso a coger la llama- Casa de los Beckett, ¿dígame?- dijo Kate desde un lado del teléfono.

-Hola, ¿esta Kate? Soy Rick Castle- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

Kate en ese momento no pudo controlar el ruborizarse. ¿En serio? ¿Rick Castle llamando a su casa?-se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza- Este chico no paraba de sorprenderla, conseguía sacarle una media sonrisa con solo escucharlo hablar.

-Hola Castle, soy yo, dime, ¿Qué querías?- dijo ella con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Me preguntaba si estabas ya arreglada, es por pasarme a recogerte y así no tienes que coger un taxi, te lo debo y esta vez… ¡no te atropellaré!-dijo Castle entre risas- No enserio es broma, voy el coche y el golpe ya sería demasiado- siguió riendo el chico- ¿Bueno que me dices quieres que pase a por ti?

-Pues la verdad que no sería mala idea, pero Lanie y yo no queremos molestar, teníamos pensado coger un taxi y ya está- dijo Kate desde el otro lado del teléfono.

A Rick le cambio la cara la verdad no recordaba que había invitado también a la amiga de Kate, comenzó a crearse sus propios pensamientos y sonrió al otro lado del teléfono. El chico tenía claro que quería algún momento a solas con Kate, le parecía tan interesante aquella chica que no le importaba compartir algún momento con ella, por otro lado sabía que le costaría acercarse a ella, pero eso no lo frenaría.

-¡No hay problema!- exclamó Rick- ¿Estáis listas ya? Los invitados no tardarán más de una media hora en llegar a la fiesta, ¿Os viene bien que pase en unos quince minutos?-volvió a comentarle.

-Vale Rick estaremos listas a esa hora en la puerta de mi casa, pero… una pregunta, ¿no se enfadará Gina contigo?- comentó Kate para quedarse más tranquila, mientras en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez lo tonta que era por hacerle aquella pregunta. ¿En serio Kate estás tonta? ¡Que más te daba a ti esa rubia teñida!- seguía repitiéndose para ella misma.

-Pues hasta dentro de un rato pequeña- respondió Rick al otro lado del teléfono- Una pequeña sonrisa salió de la boca de Kate, le gustaba tanto cuando la llamaba pequeña; ella perfectamente sabía que lo era, pero que saliera de la boca de él le parecía lo más cariñoso del mundo.

-Kate- dijo Lanie mientras le propiciaba un codazo- ¡Estas en las nubes!- exclamó-Este Rick Castle te tiene loquita amiga mía.

-¿Pero Lanie que dices? Para nada solo es un amigo que me debe una disculpa por atropellarme, ¡nada más!- contestó Kate ruborizándose una vez más.

Pasado un rato Rick había aparecido a por ellas con aquel ferrari rojo, las dos jóvenes se quedaron fascinadas con aquel coche. ¿Chico perfecto, con coche perfecto? ¿Qué más tenía ese joven para ofrecerles? Parecía el perfecto anfitrión.

-Hola guapas- se escucho decir a Castle mientras salía por la puerta delantera de su coche.

El joven había pluralizado en aquel guapas, pero realmente no podía quitar los ojos de aquel vestido negro ajustado que se dejaba caer por todo el cuerpo de Kate, no pudo evitar poner una media sonrisa de picardía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con aquella chica? No podía negar que Kate para su tan corta edad era guapísima. ¿Pero enserio como podía llamarle de aquella manera la atención? Él tenía su novia y vaya novia, era la debilidad de muchos chicos del instituto, pero desde que apareció esa pequeña Kate Beckett parecía como si la rubia no le importara tanto en su vida.

Las chicas se acercaron y saludaron cordialmente a Castle. Entre Rick y Kate hubo un momento de cruce de miradas, nuestra pequeña Beckett agacho la cabeza para intentar ocultar lo ruborizada que estaba y entro en el coche.

El camino fue corto ya que Rick no paraba de hablarles durante todo el recorrido en coche.

-¿Y bueno chicas tenéis toque de queda?- dijo Rick con un movimiento de cejas que dejaba verse por el retrovisor.

-Castle- comentó Kate con picardía- ¿No recuerdas que te dije que vendría a tu fiesta y no tendría hora? Pues ya tienes la respuesta- dijo mientras esbozada una sonrisa.

-¡Oh perdona!- dijo Rick irónicamente mientras se golpeaba en el pecho, como si de aquel comentario le hubiera ganado en la batalla- ¿Estás haciendo la trastada del año pequeña Beckett?- intentaba chinchar Castle.

Castle no lo vio venir y un leve golpe fue propiciado a tu brazo-¡Hey!- exclamó Kate- ¡No te pases ni un pelo conmigo!

-Tienes fuerza pequeña Beckett, será mejor que no me meta contigo si no me las veré mal- dijo Castle mientras reía. Le encantaba picar a Kate, eso era indudable, pero a la vez tenía unas ganas enormes de algo más. La veía tan dulce que le daban ganas de pasarse el día achuchándola.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Rick, muchos de los invitados ya estaban por aquel patio trasero de la casa, más de uno ya sostenía alguna copa en la mano. Todos ibas elegantes e impolutos; menos mal que nuestras chicas había elegido bien su modelito, un pantalón ceñido habría sido poca cosa para aquella fiesta. Los invitados estaban emocionados por la llegada de Rick, comenzaron a aplaudir cuando él apareció.

-Chicas coger lo que queráis, voy a dar una vuelta y saludar a gente, enseguida vuelvo- comentó Castle- No os podéis aburrir aquí está prohibido- y mientras decía estas últimas palabras Rick desapareció entre la gente.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron entre la multitud y bailaban al ritmo de la música, de repente a Kate le tocaron en el hombro y se giró un poco apurada por que no sabía de quién se trataba.

Continuará…

_**Este fic va con especial dedicación a la que más me aguanta de todas, mi cacho de guarra favorita Leyre. No hace falta que te diga más, love u.**_

_**Espero que los demás me sigáis leyendo y me hagáis sugerencias de si os gusta o no mi fic, es cuestión de ir mejorando. Si os o gustado la historia ya sabéis review y follow, no hay más. Y gracias por leerme.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿De quién creéis que será esa misteriosa mano? ¿Tendremos algún momento 'love is in the air' entre nuestros amiguitos? ¿Podrá Lanie ligarse a Espo? Seguid leyendo y lo descubriréis.**_

Kate giró al darse cuenta de que tenía una mano en el hombro, mientras giraba sobre si misma tenía en el pensamiento a una persona, Rick Castle, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así, pero no lo fue; cuando giró completamente se quedó alucinada con aquella mano misteriosa que le seguía sujetando del hombro. Kate cambió la cara el instante al levantar la vista y ver a quien le pertenecía aquel brazo estilizado y esa mano; era Gina, cosa que a Kate como podréis comprender poca gracia le hizo.

-Hola renacuaja- se le escucho decir a Gina con un tono desafiante.- ¿Qué tal tu por aquí?, pensaba que no vendrías- acusó la rubia-¿As conseguido que papi te dejara venir?- puso una sonrisa desafiante y comenzó a reírse con una risa sarcástica; de esas que a Gina se le daban tan bien.

-Hola Gina- saludo Kate con poco agrado- Pues como ves si por aquí estoy y la verdad que está muy bien la fiesta- comentó la joven con una sonrisa falsa. Realmente odiaba esa situación, ¿no podía estar tranquila sin aquella arpía encima? Había venido a pasarlo bien, era el cumpleaños de Rick y lo último que quería era pasarlo mal.

-Me alegro por ti niñita Beckett- dijo Gina a carcajadas- Pero ándate con cuidado- y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo.

Lanie saltó en defensa de su amiga- ¡Perdona zorrita!- exclamó la morena- ¡Aquí menos amenazas! Quizás la que acabe peor parada eres tú- volvió a puntualizar Lanie.

Gina rio con ganas y se dio la vuelta con aires de grandeza, haciendo así que su larga melena se moviera. Kate intentó tranquilizar a Lanie, la cual se encontraba un tanto alterada, no era capaz de ver como su mejor amiga Kate era humillada por aquella arpía.

-Déjala Lanie, no merece la pena- comento Kate con mala cara- ¡Y ahora vamos a pasarlo bien! ¡Que no pare la fiesta!- nuestra protagonista cambio la cara por completo, ofreciéndole a su amiga una gran sonrisa cómplice y acto seguido -choco su cadera contra la de su amiga.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamó Lanie.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían ensimismadas por la música, apareció un Rick Castle llevando dos copas; que al parecer contenía algún tipo de vino y se las pasó a las dos jóvenes que seguían a lo suyo. Castle iba acompañado de un par de amigos: el famoso Javier Espósito; o como todos lo llamaban, Espo, y otros tres chicos: Ryan, Josh y Nick.

Rick comenzó a hacer las correspondientes presentaciones entre chicos y chicas, se quedaron un rato, todos juntos mientras seguían bailando y compartiendo algún que otro comentario entre todos. Nuestras chicas se lo estaban pasando realmente bien, no pensaban que esos chicos iban a ser tan simpáticos.

Lanie no paraba de mirar a Espósito, se que se le notaba a leguas que quería estar con él, poco a poco esa copa de vino estaba haciendo efecto en la joven, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero tampoco iba a rechazársela, la copa se la había dado Rick Castle y a ese chico no se le puede decir que no.

Espo y Lanie comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, parecía que se iban a devorar, pero no fue así, simplemente se cogieron de la cadera y comenzaron a bailar. Lanie no podía quitar la vista de aquellos labios carnosos y esos ojos tan grandes, que se oscurecían como pidiendo más. Los jóvenes siguieron ensimismados en su baile olvidándose de todo su alrededor; se regalaban alguna que otra sonrisa cómplice y se ruborizaban de vez en cuando. Lanie era joven, pero toda una experta en ganarse al que quisiera, y esa noche le estaba ayudando; por el momento había conseguido tener a Espósito más cerca.

Por otro lado se encontraba nuestra quería Kate Beckett, que hablaba con unos y con otros. La pobre se sentía algo agobiada, la gente no paraba de decirle lo guapa que estaba y a Kate eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Mientras seguía envuelta entre todos esos comentarios; una mano rodeo su cadera, no sabía quién era, después de ese mal entendido con la mano en su hombro se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero esta mano era diferente: más grande, más morena y con algún que otro pelo oscuro.

-Kate, realmente estas preciosa - se escucho pronunciar cerca de su oído. La joven no pudo contenerse y puso su media sonrisa. Castle marcó un beso en el cuello de la chica. Y esto a nuestra Beckett le hizo ruborizarse. Este chico, podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella, todo le resultaba excitante, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarlo.

De repente se escucho por el hilo musical de la casa a una joven Martha; anunciando que se iba a cortar la tarta y se procedería a abrir los regalos.

Rick tuvo que separarse de Kate y fue corriendo hacia la tarta- ¡Venga Kate!- le decía- ¡Te vas a perder como corto la tarta! – puntualizó regalándose una sonrisa.

La joven puso una sonrisa de tonta y le siguió el paso. Todo el mundo estaba cerca de la tarta, formando un semicírculo, al lado de él se encontraba Gina y Martha. El simple hecho de que Gina estuviera al lado de él hacía que Kate entrara en cólera.

-Kate tranquilízate, es su novia entiéndelo, tu no podrás tener nada con él, sois solo amigos- repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esto realmente lo odiaba, cuando tenía algún momento bonito con él, siempre aparecía la asquerosa de Gina.

No muy lejos de aquella escena en la tarta se encontraba una Lanie un tanto borracha agarrada de la cadera de Espo. Se pusieron a merodear muy cerca del cumpleañero y la tarta, los dos iban que no se podían sostener en pié. Kate que los miraba a lo lejos no podía contener unas pequeñas risas viendo el estado de esos dos; estaban para una foto- se decía Kate para sí misma.

Lanie con toda la naturalidad del mundo se acercó a Gina y empezó a revolverle el pelo. La morena no paraba de gritar- ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz!-

Pero como ya os imaginareis menuda voz tendría nuestra entrañable Lanie. Espósito se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella. Lanie no paraba de alborotarle el pelo a la rubia, mientras Espo no podía controlar las carcajadas.

Rick miraba la escena -se tapaba la boca con la mano-para así poder evitar que una risa floja saliera de sus labios. El joven soplo sus velas y Gina intento ayudarle a quitarlas, una vez apagadas.

Lanie y Espo seguían con sus tonterías muy cerca de la tarta. Espo levantó a Lanie mientras la giraba y aquellos dos perdieron el equilibrio. Lanie pego un pequeño empujón a Gina y la rubia cayó de bruces contra la gran tarta. Acto seguido todo empezó a ser risas, incluidas las de Castle que llevaba un buen rato conteniéndolas.

Gina se levantó maldiciendo a aquellos dos y salió corriendo para el interior de la casa. Al pobre Rick no le quedo más remedio que tragarse las carcajadas y seguir a su novia.

-¡Richard!- exclamó Gina con un tono de enfado- ¡Echa a esos dos de la fiesta!- volvió a decir- Desde que han llegado esas dos no hacen más que darme problemas – dramatizó.

-Tranquilízate Gina- intento calmar Castle- No sé a qué dos te refieres, pero no puedo decirle a nadie que se vaya, son mis invitados. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería? Además, ahora viene lo mejor- y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

-Pues si no se van esas dos me iré yo- puntualizó ella.

-Anda ya Gina, no digas tonterías, te cambias en un momento y listo- Castle la cogió de la cara entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- ¡Y ahora venga! ¡Cámbiate! – Le dio una palmada en el trasero y acto seguido se mordió el labio- ¡Estas para comerte!- comentó.

-Rick no cambias- y ella también se mordió el labio.

-Te espero fuera, que me estarán echando de menos- dijo Rick.

La fiesta había seguido y las copas no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro. Nuestra joven Beckett llevaba su segunda copa de vino, ella ante todo era responsable, pero claro, ya que nunca bebía se le estaba subiendo demás a la cabeza y eso ella no lo podía consentir, necesitaba tener todo bajo control.

-¡Hey pequeña! – se escuchó decir tras su espalda. Era Rick Castle, como no, con su perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va la fiesta Rick? ¿Animada?- soltó entre pequeñas risas.

-Ya sé a lo que te refieres, listilla- comentó Rick moviendo las cejas.

-Realmente nuestros amigos han puesto la guinda al pastel, ¡y vaya guinda tan grande!- exclamó Beckett con mayores carcajadas.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron riendo por aquella escena que habían vivido hacía apenas un rato.

-¿Te apetece una copa mientras nos damos una vuelta por el porche? – le propuso Rick.

La joven se ruborizó y no pudo articular palabra, parecía como si esa segunda copa de vino le estuviera haciendo un mayor efecto y empezaban a aparecerle aquellos colores en las mejillas.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, estoy bastante agradecida por el trato que se me está dando en esta primera historia. Intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda, ya que realmente ando muy enganchada escribir. Ya sabéis si os ha gustado review y follow, también me podéis comentar en twitter, una queja o un alago siempre es bueno para mejorar y seguir a delante.**_

_**¿Esperáis que estos dos lleguen a algo más en el siguiente capítulo? Comentadme! Besos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en el porche. La noche estaba de su lado, una luna llena los alumbraba y el clima era bastante bueno. Rick tendió su mano hacia la de Beckett, posiblemente buscaba un poco más de complicidad; la joven una vez más ruborizada no se la negó y ambas manos se entrelazaron.

Nuestros chicos se dedicaban miradas cómplices, se les notaba a leguas las ganas que se tenían el uno del otro. Seguían de la mano por el porche, sin importarles nada su alrededor.

–Este cumpleaños estaba siendo mejor de lo que podía esperar- pensaba Rick para sus adentros. No podía parar de sonreír; el simple hecho de tener a Kate de su mano le encantaba. No entendía como una chica tan joven le había devuelto ese cosquilleo en el estomago, que hace tiempo había olvidado.

-Pequeña Beckett, ¿Cómo es que no te he conocido antes?- comentaba Rick con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que pequeña? – decía mientras se ruborizaba. –Que yo sepa las niñas pequeñas no pasan la noche fuera de casa- dijo Kate sacándole la lengua de esa forma que solo ella sabía.

Así fue como provoco en Rick unas carcajadas, este le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara y lo colocó detrás de la oreja; se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y dijo con voz dulce y suave- Ay pequeña…

Kate sonrió nuevamente, cada vez que se refería a ella con algún diminutivo la hacía sentir un cosquilleo fuera de lo común.

Se quedaron en silencio, fundiendo sus miradas, no podían siquiera parpadear. Se estaban comiendo con los ojos y ni ellos se habían dando cuenta. Rick agarro a Kate con fuerza de la cadera y se la acerco a su pecho, ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo que duro un par de minutos. No lo podían negar, tenían ganas el uno del otro.

Una mano traviesa se entrelazó entre el pelo rizado de Beckett, era hábil y le acariciaba la nuca con suavidad y destreza; haciendo así que Kate soltara un suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña, te sientes incomoda?- comentó un Rick sereno.

Beckett volvió a suspirar, a la pobre no se le podía quitar de la cabeza aquella chica rubia que Rick tenía por pareja. –No es nada Rick- comento Kate.

La joven realmente estaba muy cómoda, tenía a Castle, abrazado, delante de ella, parecía estar a su plena disposición; y aquellos pensamientos le iban a arruinar la noche.

–Para Kate- se repetía una y otra vez la joven para sí misma- Al final arruinarás este maravilloso momento- seguía repitiéndose.

Rick comenzó a pasarle un dedo por el labio inferior. Tenía realmente ganas de algo más con Kate. Nuestra pequeña Beckett se mordió levemente el labio por el interior. Rick se había percatado de ello y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. No podían separarse, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Te he dicho lo realmente preciosa que estas hoy? – le decía Rick mientras se acercaba a su boca.

Beckett entornó un poco los ojos, lo tenía tan cerca que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse.

-Rick… -dijo ella con voz de acaramelada.

Cada vez estaban el uno más cerca del otro, sus labios casi podían rozarse, sentían el aliento muy cerca y la respiración cada vez más entrecortada. No podían parar de mirarse a los ojos.

Rick fue el que dio el primer paso, pego sus labios a los de la joven Beckett y se separó muy despacio, mostrando así esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Kate tenía ganas de más y agarro la cabeza de él, uniendo una vez más sus labios, pero esta vez diferente, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en la boca del otro y se fundieron en un gran beso.

Se podía notar el nerviosismo que ambos tenían. Acababan de darse aquel primer beso tan esperado para los dos.

-Beckett…- dijo Rick pegado a sus labios- Eres increíble-. Kate puso su media sonrisa y le contesto con un leve beso.

Ambos siguieron abrazados, no podían separarse el uno del otro. El simple hecho de tenerse tan cerca ya les bastaba.

A los pocos minutos apareció una Lanie totalmente en estado de embriaguez, iba de la mano de Espo. Aquellos tortolitos sí que lo estaban pasando realmente bien.

-¡Ey chavales!- exclamó Espósito mientras dirigía su mirada a ellos.

-Uy, uy, uy… ¡que tenemos aquí!- dijo Lanie con asombro- ¡Si es el cumpleañero, celebrando a lo grande su cumpleaños!- prosiguió diciendo mientras guiñaba un hijo a Rick.

Beckett se sentía cohibida, no esperaba que apareciera nadie por el porche, así pues se despojó de los brazos de Castle y se ruborizó.

Beckett realmente no era tímida, pero en momentos así su cuerpo le mandaba acciones que no podía controlar.

-¿Y bueno que chicos como lo estáis pasando?- Comentó Rick para hacer el momento menos incómodo.

-Nosotros perfectamente, pero creo que a vosotros no os va nada mal- soltó Lanie con picardía.

-Por cierto tío, acabo de ver hay a Gina, estaba preguntando por ti- soltó Espósito a modo de comentario.

Eso a Kate no le sentó nada bien, acababa de estar con Rick, se había olvidado de todo su alrededor. Y no, ese comentario no le venía a cuento en ese momento. Le cambió la cara totalmente, de estar como en las nubes a bajar directamente al suelo; realmente fue un gran golpe para ella.

-Tío…- golpeó Rick a su amigo en el brazo mientras miraba a Kate. Espo al parecer entendió aquel gesto y se quedo callado.

-¿Chicos os apetece tomar la última? ¿O penúltima?- dijo Lanie.

-¡Como eres Lanie! ¿No te cansas nunca?- comentó Beckett.

-¡Ya me conoces chica! ¡Es complicado seguirme el ritmo!- y le regalo un guiño de ojos a su acompañante.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a reírse. Más o menos el comentario desafortunado de Espo sobre Gina estaba siendo agua pasada. Aún así seguía merodeando en la cabeza de Beckett.

-¿En qué estaría pensado Rick en aquel momento? ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de aquél beso?- se repetía la joven en su cabeza.

-Te veo animada Lanie, ¡echemos la última copa entonces!- dijo Castle emocionado.

Rick cogió a Beckett de la mano, propiciándole alguna caricia que otra entre sus dedos, ella hacía lo mismo mientras se adentraban en el interior de la casa.

A escasos metros se vio venir a una larga melena rubia, con los ojos desorbitados; pero esto no le hizo a Castle soltarse de la mano de Kate.

El paso de Gina cada vez era más acelerado, movía sus largas piernas con soltura; a pesar de llevar unos altos tacones negros.

Llegó a la altura de aquellos cuatro y comentó- ¿Pero bueno que tenemos aquí?- decía con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto la caracterizaba- ¿Me he perdido algo, mientras me cambiaba de ropa?- y miró a Lanie con una mirada acusadora.

Continuará…

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos lectores que nada más subirlo se ponen a leerme. Estoy muy agradecida por la acogida. Ya sabes comentarios en twitter, review y todo lo que se os ocurra. Besos para todos! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Castle se quedó mirando a Gina, no sabía lo que decirle realmente, tenía ganas de contarle lo sucedido, pero no fue así y rápidamente soltó su mano de la de Beckett. Los chicos se quedaron simplemente observando aquella escena, no se podían meter en medio, era cosa de ellos dos. Beckett sin embargo palideció más de lo común, pero se quedó aguantando el tipo, no le quedaba otro remedio.

-¿Bueno que os vais a quedar todos callados?- soltó Gina mientras reía.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo un Castle más serio.

-Pues no sé… ¡explícame tú!- dijo Gina mientras levantaba considerablemente el tono. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que desde que han llegado estas niñatas has pasado de mi?- seguía comentando entre gritos.

Castle soltó una risa bastante falsa, en la que notablemente se le veía que no sabía por dónde salir; seguido de eso, comentó- ¿Gina estás celosa? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!- decía para así poder relajar un poco la situación.

-No, no me digas tonterías Rick, ¡seamos coherentes!- seguía gritando la rubia.

-Gina estábamos tomando unas copas, nada más que eso- dijo Rick intentando excusarse.

-Claro, claro Rick. ¡Y me dirás ahora que no hay más gente en la fiesta, que solo puedes estar con estos dos proyectos de zorras!- exclamó fuertemente Gina.

De repente salió una Lanie en defensa de aquellas palabras, no podía soportar el ser insultada; y claro ni mucho menos por aquella arpía. Permitía que a ella se le levantara un poco la voz, pero cuando se trataba de insultos y encima referido también a Beckett, no podía con soportarlo y le sacaba su vena más gamberra.

-Mira bonita- dijo Lanie dando un paso para ponerse más cerca de ella.-Aquí nadie ha faltado el respeto a nadie, ¿asique te me relajas vale?- acusaba dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Perdona? Mira chica aquí menos tonterías, si os quiero llamar por lo que sois, lo digo, no hay más- puntualizó Gina- ¡Sois unas zorras!- exclamó con una sonrisa en la cara.

A Lanie le empezaba a hervir la sangre, estaba saliendo de quicio y de un momento a otro se veía que iba a saltar. No podía contenerse por mucho tiempo más, estaba entrando en cólera nada más que de escucharla.

-¡Te me relajas!- decía con chulería nuestra Lanie.

-Va, va parad las dos- se metió por medio Castle.

-¡A mi esa niñata no me va a mandar a callar!- insistía Gina.

Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los presentes una mano se vio lanzada por los aires, acabó en el pelo de Gina; ésta que no paraba de chillar y soltar todo tipo de insultos, se revolvió alcanzando también algún que otro mechón de pelo de Lanie.

Al instante Espo y Castle se metieron a separar.

-Como te pille otro día te vas a quedar sin pelo- amenazaba Lanie.

Gina no paraba de lanzar miradas asesinas mientras permanecía en brazos de Castle, que segundos antes la había separado y atraído hacia él. Beckett se encontraba en medio de todo, acariciaba el pelo de su amiga e intentaba relajarla, pero en ese momento a Lanie no le resultaba de gran ayuda, necesitaba propiciarle un puñetazo a Gina; menos mal que Espo la seguía sujetando, si no habría seguido con la disputa.

-Mira maja- dijo Gina con una sonrisa en la que se le notaba a leguas su sarcasmo- Menos amenzas, que tienes todas las de perder.

Lanie seguía muy nerviosa o la rubia se iba o de un momento a otro volvería a saltar. Entre lo nerviosa que era y el alcohol que llevaba en vena, no podía relajarse por nada del mundo.

Espo y Kate se la llevaron a sentarla en un banco que había en el porche, dejando así a Gina y Rick en los pasillos de la casa. Kate intentaba tranquilizar nuevamente a su amiga, mientras Lanie no paraba de maldecir a Gina.

-Entiendo que Rick se vaya con ella, pero… ¿Por qué después de nuestro beso? Entiendo que tenía que tranquilizarla, ante todo es su novia. ¿Pero y yo? ¿Solo he sido su pasatiempo, por un rato?- pensaba Kate.

Kate tenía la mirada perdida, todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche la estaba superando: la escapada de su casa, las copas de vino que había tomado, el momento del beso con Rick Castle y la pelea. Todo esto era muy novedoso para ella; quitando las peleas de Lanie, ya que siempre acababa metida en alguna historia.

Rick seguía hablando con Gina, al parecer se había relajado lo suficiente, pero no era sorprendente que soltara algún insulto hacia las chicas como desahogo.

Mientras Castle hablaba con Gina se encontraba algo confuso, ¿Qué hacía él con Gina? ¿Realmente quería seguir con esa relación adelante? Era innegable que la chica era realmente atractiva, pero ¿y Beckett? ¿Qué había significado para él?- Rick no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Rick- dijo Gina con una voz picantona. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños…- decía mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Podía tener el mayor cacao mental de todos, pero en ese momento no era su cabeza la que pensaba por él.

-¿A qué clase de regalo nos estamos refiriendo?- dijo Rick con una mirada salvaje.

Gina cogió de la mano a Castle, abrió una puerta, estilaba de él para que entrara. Sabía muy bien lo que se hacía, poco a poco deslizaba un poco de su vestido, dejando ver su sujetador de encaje color morado.

Rick no podía parar de quitarle el ojo de encima, sentía una fuerte presión en el pantalón y solo había empezado el juego.

Lo empujo contra la cama y con sus brazos le ayudo a incorporarse para que acabara sentado. Rick tenía una mirada ardiente, tenía ganas de pasar directamente a la acción, ese regalo de cumpleaños le gustaba, había pasado totalmente de sus pensamientos anteriores.

-Rick, ¿quieres jugar?- dijo Gina pegada a su oído y tirándole suavemente del lóbulo.

Castle solamente asintió y le dio una palmada en el trasero, tenía unas ganas enormes de quitarle aquel vestido.

Gina desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de él, mientras se movía sensualmente hacia atrás. Le encantaba tenerlo dominado, es lo que llevaba haciendo durante toda su relación y estaba totalmente acostumbrada. Siempre se hacía lo que ella quería y en ese momento lo estaba consiguiendo una vez más.

Finalmente quitó el último botón de la camisa y se la quitó de un tirón. Rick seguía ardiendo en deseo mientras Gina seguía dominándolo a su antojo; fue a tocarla y ella le propició un leve golpe en la mano. Estaba realmente metida en el jugo. Siguió con su baile sensual mientras se despojaba de su vestido, dejando ver toda su ropa interior al descubierto.

Poco a poco se desprendía de los tirantes de su sujetador; ante la atenta mirada de Castle. Se mordía el labio y jugaba con su pelo. Comenzó a acariciarse el cuerpo, llevo atrás de su espalda una mano, desabrochando así su sujetador; que acto seguido cayó al suelo.

Se acercaba con cautela, quería ponerlo a cien, pretendía que no desease a otra que no fuera ella. Y para decir verdad en el pantalón de Castle le daba la razón. Desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón hábilmente, estiró de los pantalones hacia el suelo y se sentó encima de él.

Comenzó a moverse encima de su erección, Castle no podía controlar algún que otro gemido que se le escapaba sin querer; estaba deseando poseerla en aquella cama.

-Richard- se escuchaba por el pasillo. Era la voz de Martha, que estaba buscándolo.

Rápidamente y sin pensárselo dos veces, empujo a Gina de encima de él, su madre no podía ver aquella escena. Martha sabía cómo era su hijo, pero no pretendía que lo viera en aquella situación.

Gina se golpeó levemente contra el suelo, de estar realmente excitada acabó con un cabreo de tres pares de narices.

-¡Vístete corre, es mi madre!- decía Rick bastante apurado. Se subió los pantalones y abrochó la camisa como pudo.

Gina se puso también la ropa, mientras maldecía a todos. Estaba siendo suyo, quería tenerlo, poseerlo, pero esta vez no pudo ser así.

-Gina metete debajo de la cama, no puede verme aquí contigo, pensaría cosas raras y no quiero eso- dijo Castle haciendo un gesto como invitándola a los bajos de la cama. –Lo siento te recompensaré, pero ya sabes como es mi madre… si nos pillas aquí empezará con el interrogatorio y no se irá nunca.- prosiguió diciendo.

-¿Richard?- se seguía escuchando por el pasillo.

-Madre aquí estoy- dijo él.

La puerta se fue abriendo cuidadosamente y Martha entró en la habitación.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Sé que ahora mismo tenéis unas ganas enormes de matarme; por el momento Gina/Castle, pero habéis visto como lo he solucionado ;) Espero vuestros review y comentarios al twitter. Besis! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Gina seguía estando debajo de la cama, maldecía mentalmente todo lo sucedido esa noche. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo eso a ella?- se repetía una y otra vez para sí misma. Rick en cambio estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Gina propiciaba algún pellizco que otro en los tobillos de Castle, era como su pequeña venganza por tenerla debajo de la cama.

Lo único que deseaba era estar en la cama, sí, pero arriba y a ser posible encima de Castle, dominándolo como solo ella sabía hacer, llegando al límite de cumplir todas sus fantasías.

Rick se levantó de la cama, no podía seguir soportando los pellizcos mientras hablaba con su madre.

-Richard hijo mío, ¿Qué haces aquí que no estás en la fiesta? Todos están preguntando por ti – dijo Martha con preocupación.

-No te preocupes madre, no tardaré mucho en bajar. Me encontraba un poco mal y he venido a descansar- se excusó Castle.

-No sé yo si creerme eso de que estas solo- dijo Martha con picardía.

-¿Con quién voy a estar madre? ¿Tú ves a alguien por aquí?- dijo a la defensiva.

-Pues suponía que con Gina. Ya que es tu novia pues… -seguía Martha picándole.

-¡Mamá que tontería tienes!- exclamó Rick.

-Mi niño, que se enfada… - le decía con una risita muy particular- A decir verdad Richard esa chica no te conviene- le comentó saliéndose totalmente del tema.

-¡Mamá para ya! Déjalo estar, no quiero volver al tema de siempre- dijo Rick para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Richard, no seas tonto, no será que no te estoy avisando- dijo una Martha muy avispada y previsora.

Gina seguía escondida debajo de aquella cama, la chica no se hallaba, no tenía bastante con aquellas niñas, que ahora tenía que aguantar las críticas de su supuesta suegra. Estaba cansada de seguir aguantando todo lo que le había pasado aquella noche. Lo único que le importaba era Rick, y al parecer el estaba dejando de sentir lo mismo por ella.

-Vale, tranquila- dijo Castle.

-Por cierto querido, hay una chica en el porche que pregunta por ti. Creo que es una tal Beckett- le comentó Martha.

La madre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Gina aprovecho la ocasión para salir de debajo de la cama.

-Rick he escuchado todo, estoy harta de todo esto… realmente no se qué he hecho mal- dijo Gina un tanto sofocada – Son demasiadas cosas para una noche- seguía diciendo.

Rick la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Va Gina relájate, no pasa nada, ¿para algo estoy yo no?- dijo Castle intentando calmarla.

Gina se apretó muy fuerte contra el pecho de Rick. Se sentía segura a su lado, realmente parecía estar enamorada de él, pero por desgracia parecía que por la otra parte la llama se estaba apagando.

-¿Rick me llevas a casa? No tengo ganas de seguir la fiesta y tampoco quiero hacer que tu acabes con ella- dijo Gina como pretendiendo dar lastima. Realmente ella quería pasar la noche con él por todos los medios posibles.

Rick que al parecer no entendió la indirecta que Gina le estaba mandando; cogió las llaves del coche y ambos se encaminaron hacia él. Pasaron por el porche, Rick se quedo impactado, al parecer la fiesta se había trasladado ahora ahí.

Había sobre unas veinte personas, cada una bailando a su marcha, pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver a Kate con Josh y Ryan a cada uno de sus lados. La rabia parecía apoderarse de todo él. ¿Pero que tenía que reprochar? Si minutos antes había estado en la habitación con Gina, con un final patético sí, pero estaba a punto de culminar del todo el día de su cumpleaños.

Sus propios pensamientos lo hacían volverse loco. No sabía ni lo que quería. Paro rápidamente por el porche sin tan siquiera pararse unos segundos y dijo- ¡Chicos ahora vengo!- intentando así disimular la rabia que tenía contenida por dentro.

Las chicas una vez pasado todo lo acontecido con Gina se encontraban de risas en el porche, los chicos estaban muy pendientes de ellas; sobre todo Espo que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a Lanie.

Beckett se sentía muy cómoda con aquellos dos chicos, le daban conversación de cualquier tema, le hacían reír; no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero en ese momento le estaba viniendo realmente bien, así podía olvidarse de que estaría haciendo Rick.

La fiesta se empezó a animar mucho más, hasta tal punto que comenzó a subir de todo. Todos los que se encontraban en el porche comenzaron a jugar a 'beso, verdad o atrevimiento'. Las pruebas iban de menos a más y cada vez más picantes.

Beckett estaba más envalentonada que nunca, se había tomado su cuarta copa de vino y al no estar acostumbrada, ya podéis imaginar cómo se encontraba nuestra amiga.

-Kate, ¿beso, verdad o atrevimiento? Y recuerda verdad ya la has utilizado, tienes que escoger una de las otras dos- dijo Ryan.

-Vale, está bien está bien- dijo Beckett casi resignándose.

Para la buena verdad la chica lo estaba pasando en grande, estaba despreocupada de todo, ya no podía pasar nada más, estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana, ¿a quién tenía que darle ella explicaciones? Su padre confiaba en ella y además no estaba, ¿Qué más daba? – pensaba Beckett.

-Pues elijo… beso- dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca.

Una botella comenzó a girar entre la gente que estaba en el juego, la parte en la que estaba el tapón se quedó señalando a Josh: un amigo de Rick, moreno, bastante alto, con abdominales, ojos grandes y unos labios carnosos. Realmente daba ganas de besarlo.

El chico sonrío, al parecer ya se había fijado en ella y ese era su momento para poder robarle un beso.

Entre la gente se montó una gran algarabía. Beckett estaba colorada como un tomate, ya no sabía si era el alcohol o la situación en la que se encontraba.

Si el beso no duraba un mínimo de unos veinte segundo, los dos participantes tenían que dar prenda.

Josh comenzó a acercase muy despacio a los labios de Beckett. Era un juego pero el chico se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, aún jugando pretendía que lo disfrutara, tanto como lo pensaba hacer él.

Todos los participantes estaban muy atentos a aquel beso, incluida Lanie que los miraba con la boca abierta.

Josh rozó los labios con los de Kate, haciendo así que los abriera lo suficiente para que esa lengua juguetona pudiera entrelazarse con la suya. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso.

Las personas que los rodeaban contaban en voz alta los segundos que llevaban besándose – Uno, dos, tres… - se les escuchaba decir al unísono. Tanto a Josh como a Kate parecía importarles poco que les estuvieran contabilizando, se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Sobre el segundo catorce apareció Rick, que presenció la escena en primera instancia. Se le cayeron las llaves del coche al suelo del impacto que causó ver a Beckett liando se con uno de sus amigos.

No cabía en asombro. ¿Por qué Beckett estaba haciendo eso? Creía que el beso que habían tenido anteriormente ellos dos había sido importante- se decía Castle para sí mismo.

Pasaron los veinte segundos y ellos dos seguían a lo suyo, al parecer les estaba gustando de verdad.

-Veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco- se les oía decir a los presentes.

Pocos segundos después se separaron y todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir- ¡Fiera! ¡Casi te la comes! – se le escucho decir a uno de los invitados.

Rick bastante irritado miró hacia Beckett. La joven llevaba los labios hinchados por aquel intenso beso, lo miró con cara de sorpresa y acto seguido se pasó la mano por los labios; seguramente pretendía limpiarse.

Castle tenía más bien cara de pocos amigos y no podía dejar de mirar a Beckett. Rick pasó al interior de la casa, no tenía ganas de jugar después de ver esa escena.

Beckett que llevaba rato esperándolo, pasó detrás de él a la casa; con la escusa de que necesitaba ir al baño.

Aceleró un poco su paso y lo alcanzó. Cogiendo su brazo de él, dijo- Rick, ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? Pregunté hasta a tu madre por ti.- recalcó Beckett.

_**Continuará…**_

_**No esperaba esta gran acogida por parte de muchos, pensaba que esta historia no iba a llamar demasiado la atención; por aquello que es diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Realmente me motiva a escribir más y me siento muy agradecida. Review, comentarios, lo de siempre ya sabéis. Besis!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Castle se quedó mirándola con rabia. Después de haber presenciado esa escena no podía ponerle una sonrisa.

-Kate, ¿Qué quieres? Ya he visto lo entretenida que estabas. ¿A qué viene el 'he preguntado por ti'?- dijo Castle. Se le podía notar el enfado en aquellas palabras.

Por otra parte no tenía nada que reprochar, él se había estado liando con Gina, pero aún así no le parecía lo mismo; es decir. Gina era su pareja, en cambio Johs no era nada de Beckett.

-Vamos a ver Castle, todos estábamos jugando. ¿Qué de malo tiene eso?- reprochó Kate.

Castle giró a Kate y la empujó contra la pared, apoyó las manos en la cara de ella; quedándose así mirándola a los ojos.

-¿No te das cuenta que me estas volviendo loco?- decía Castle algo nervioso. –Kate, mírame, me gustas-

Kate no cabía en su asombro, estaba mirando a los ojos de ese bombón. Castle parecía ir muy en serio, cosa que a ella no le cuadraba. Llevaba media noche desaparecido, claramente estaba con Gina, haciendo vete tú a saber qué- esos propios pensamientos en su cabeza, hicieron que se ruborizara-

Los ojos de Kate se fundieron junto a los de él. –Rick yo…- y se quedó así sin decir nada más.

Castle jugaba con sus dedos entre su pelo, le gustaba mucho tenerla así. Ella simplemente mantenía las manos en las caderas de él, parecía algo más estática; seguramente era porque no se esperaba algo así en ese momento. Se veía demasiado joven y poco preparada para aquél chico, por otro lado era madura, pero no se veía lo suficiente para él.

El joven seguía paseando cada uno de sus dedos entre cada rizo, se recreaba viendo como la cara de Kate iba cambiando con nada movimiento. Rick se pegaba poco a poco al cuerpo de ella, sus manos bajaban acariciando del pelo hasta sus mejillas; posándose así una vez más.

Se encontraban realmente cerca. –Kate, enserio me tienes loco... –dijo rozando sus labios a los de ella.

-No, Rick para… -dijo Kate bastante entrecortada. Deseaba besarlo en ese momento, pero no, no podía permitir que jugara con ella.- ¿Qué clase de juego tenía entre manos? Estaba con Gina, entre ellos dos no llegaría a surgir nada- se envolvió en esos pensamientos y acto seguido empujó levemente a Rick, pudiendo ella así conseguir separarse de él.

-Pero Kate… ¿qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?- dijo Rick con una voz pausada y tranquila.

-No es eso… - dijo Kate agachando la cabeza- Simplemente no quiero que jueguen conmigo- puntualizó la chica.

-Vamos pequeña… - decía Rick mientas le cogía la mano- ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo?

-Sí creo que si… -y se soltó de la mano de él. Los ojos le empezaban a brillas y no precisamente por un estado de deseo, si no por las lagrimas que de un momento a otro empezarían a brotar. –Mejor dejarlo así Rick, tú tienes tu vida y además siempre me verás como una cría- seguía diciendo Kate con la cabeza agachada.

-No es así Kate, hazme caso… -seguía intentando convencer aquel joven Castle.

-No Rick déjame en paz, no quiero seguir jugando a tu juego- después de estas palabras Beckett salió de la casa cruzando el porche corriendo, sentía como las lágrimas poco a poco bajaban por sus mejillas.

Lanie que se encontraba con los chicos en el porche se percató de la velocidad considerable que llevaba su amiga al salir de la casa. La joven fue detrás de ella, aumentó su paso y finalmente la alcanzó. Se encontraban ya a una manzana de distancia de la casa de Rick.

Lanie la abrazó, Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y soltó un gran sollozo, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre su amiga.

-Va tía tranquílate y cuéntame. ¿Qué ha hecho Rick contigo?- dijo Lanie intentando calmarla.

-Lanie no quiero que juegue conmigo- dijo Kate entre sollozos.

-Venga cariño tranquilízate va, no creo que nadie esté jugando con nadie- seguía intentando calmar Lanie.

Las dos amigas siguieron hablando mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Beckett, eres aproximadamente ya las cuatro de la mañana. La noche se les había hecho demasiado corta, lo habían pasado bien si no hubiera sido por ese último momento.

Castle se encontraba en el pasillo de su casa, golpeó la pared con un gran puñetazo. ¿Por qué eres tan tonto de dejarle irse? ¿Le estás diciendo lo que te gusta y la dejas escapar? Eres tonto- se repetía una y otra vez Rick para sí mismo.

La rabia invadía todo su cuerpo, había sido una noche bastante movidita para él. En general la noche había estado bastante bien, incluidos los acontecimientos más raros. Rick ardía en rabia quería haber llegado hasta la segunda base con Beckett, estaba realmente resignado.

Beckett era pequeña sí, pero en su forma de ser se mostraba muy madura. Tanto que a Rick no le hubiera importado llegar a más esa misma noche, todavía seguía con aquel calentón que Gina le había dejado.

Agg… ¿Por qué?- se maldecía en voz alta. Dio algún que otro golpe más a la pared y se dispuso a salir al porche.

Los chicos se acercaron a Rick con una especie de manguera que llegaba a un cubo lleno de cerveza, se la pusieron en la boca. –Rick, Rick, Rick- coreaban todos al unísono. Pretendían que toda esa cantidad de alcohol fuera ingerida por él.

Rick aparto la manguera de su boca y acto seguido apagó la música.

-Lo siento chicos, se acabó la fiesta- dijo un Rick cortante.

Los jóvenes empezaron a irse despidiéndose uno por uno de Castle.

-Muy buena fiesta tío- comentaba Espo mientras chocaba sus nudillos con los nudillos de Rick.

Johs también se acercó a despedirse de Castle, puso los nudillos a modo de despedida, pera que Rick los chocara; pero no tuvo respuesta- Rick tío te estoy esperando- le comentó haciendo un movimiento con su puño.

-Paso- dijo Rick cortante y se quedó mirando a la gente mientras se iban marchando.

Espósito y Josh salieron del porche, encaminándose así al coche de Ryan, que los estaba esperando en la carretera.

-Espo colega creo que Rick se ha picado conmigo- dijo Josh preocupado.

-¡Que va tío! No te calientes la cabeza, Rick es así, se le abra cruzado un cable- dijo Espo entre risas.

-Esperemos que sea así- comentó Josh.

-Claro que sí colega, es Rick, no le durará el enfado- seguía quitando importancia nuestro Espo.

Durante los siguientes días a Rick no se le vio el pelo, al parecer sí que estaba realmente enfadado, o quizás no, y que esas 3 últimas semanas después de su cumpleaños las había pasado con Gina. Tenían pensado incluso en hacer algún viaje este verano.

Al parecer nuestro joven era rencoroso con sus amigos y bastante olvidadizo con sus palabras, ya que después de aquella noche con Beckett, tan solo había realizado dos llamadas a su casa.

Beckett no cogía las llamadas, ni tampoco las devolvía; eso no se podía discutir. Pero después de esa noche, ¿Por qué no era más insistente?- pensaba Beckett.

Las semanas para ella estaban pasando voladas, tenía mucho tiempo libre ya que estaba en vacaciones, pasaba los días con Lanie y con los demás chicos; después de la fiesta congenieron muy bien y decidieron quedar más seguido.

Lanie seguía tonteando con Espo, pero todavía no tenían nada serie. Por otro lado estaba Ryan que también andaba tonteando con una amiga de ellas dos, se llamaba Meredith; era una pelirroja encantadora, daba gusto tratar con ella.

Beckett no podía quitarse a Castle de la cabeza, ¿Por qué había pasado tan pronto de ella? ¿Realmente estaba jugando con sus sentimientos?- todo este tipo de pensamientos seguían perturbando a la joven.

Intentaba evadirse de aquellos pensamientos pero no podía.

Johs la llamaba a diario, intentaba quedar con ella el máximo tiempo que podía, incluso muchas tardes iba a recogerla y la invitaba a su piscina.

Beckett se daba cuenta de lo considerado y atento que era Johs con ella; todo lo contrario a Rick, que cuando vio que no le siguió el juego como él quería paso de ella y se volcó solo en Gina.

Kate intentaba dejarse llevar por aquel atento chico, era muy guapo y llamaba la atención; pero no especialmente la de ella.

El teléfono de nuestra protagonista comenzó a sonar.

-Casa de los Beckett, ¿dígame? – contestó Beckett a un lado del teléfono.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Quién será esa llamada? ¿Serán buenas noticias para Beckett? Ya sabéis dejad review y comentario en twitter, haceos vuestras propias cábalas. Gracias por leerme. Besis!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una voz femenina, aparente de mayor edad que la de nuestra Beckett.

-Hola Katherine- se escucho al otro lado del teléfono- Soy Martha. Prosiguió diciendo.

-Sí, hola Martha, dime. ¿Qué querías?- dijo Kate, se había quedado asombrada por aquella llamada. ¿La llamaba Martha? ¿Por qué?- pensaba mientras seguía escuchando.

-Me preguntaba si, bueno… -dijo pausadamente la mujer- ¿Has visto a Richard últimamente?

-No Martha, llevo tiempo sin saber de él- quiso añadir que desde lo que pasó en la fiesta de cumpleaños no lo había visto, pero se cayó.

-Bueno querida, no quería molestarte- dijo excusándose la actriz- Llevo varios días sin verlo pasar por casa y como tú eres su amiga… pensaba que podría estar contigo- continuó diciendo.

-Siento no ser de mucha ayuda Martha, si necesitas algo avísame- dijo Beckett.

-Muchas gracias Katherine- dijo Martha.

-Si necesitas algo ya sabes cuál es mi numero- dijo Beckett para restarle algo de importancia al asunto- Y por cierto si te enteras avísame, ahora me has dejado preocupada- prosiguió diciendo la joven.

-Si querida, gracias de nuevo. Te avisaré para cualquier cosa- dijo Martha- No te preocupes. Gracias de nuevo. Chao- finalizo cortando así la llamada.

Beckett se puso a dar vueltas por la casa, intentaba olvidarse de Castle, pero aquella llamada la había dejado descolocada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo para no pasar por casa? Fijo que estaba con Gina y no se preocupaba por nada- pensaba para su adentro.

Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que se escucho el timbre de su casa. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Era Lanie, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en sus manos sujetaba una caja de cartón con agujeros en la parte de arriba.

-¡Cariño! Vengo a enseñarte una cosa- dijo Lanie con énfasis.

-¿Qué hay en la caja, que hay en la caja?- dijo Beckett con mucho entusiasmo.

Lanie la abrió, un pequeño cachorro de bull dog francés dejaba asomar sus orejitas. –soltó un leve ladrido.

-¡Ves tía! ¡Qué cosa más bonita! – decía Lanie con un mayor entusiasmo.

-Oh… que cosa más bonita. ¿De dónde lo has sacado Lanie?- dijo mientras miraba levantando una ceja. La quería mucho, pero conforme era Lanie no sabía si se podía fiar de ella.

-¡Me lo ha regalado Espo!- exclamó Lanie- ¿A qué es mono?- prosiguió diciendo.

-¿Quién es mono el perro o Espo?- dijo Beckett entre risas.

La amiga le propició un codazo a nuestra protagonista. -¡Pues mi Espo!- dijo Lanie recalcando ese mi.

-Vale chica. -Dijo Kate mientras reía- ¿Me vas a decir cómo se llama esta pequeña criatura?- siguió diciendo.

-Pues creo que lo llamaré Rex. ¡Como el perro policía! – dijo Lanie.

Las dos chicas siguieron entre risas. Beckett tenía al perro entre sus brazos, era innegable lo precioso que era. Que detalle por parte de Espósito regalarle aquel cachorro- pensaba Kate-

Al poco tiempo le cambio la cara y miró a Lanie.

-Tía, hoy me llamo la madre de Rick- le comentó Kate a su amiga.

Lanie se asombro y abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué quería?, ¿rompimos algo el día de la fiesta y se ha dado cuenta ahora?- comentó Lanie.

-No Lanie no es eso… -dijo Kate mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz.

-¡Va desembucha!- dijo Lanie entusiasmada. Se había dado cuenta de que el estado de ánimo de su amiga estaba cambiando completamente e intentaba quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

-Es Rick… -dijo Kate bajando la mirada- Su madre estaba preocupada porque dice que no pasa por casa- siguió diciendo.

-Va cariño no te preocupes seguro que esta con esa estúpida- dijo Lanie quitando importancia al tema.

-Ya bueno pero el hecho de que me llame a mí, me ha descolocado- le contestó Beckett con la mirada aún en el suelo.

-Enserio Kate, pasa de ese chico. Desde que lo conociste no te ha traído más que problemas- dijo Lanie- además tienes a ese mazas de Johs- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Lo sé Lanie, pero ha sido la llamada, olvídalo- dijo Kate un poco decepcionada.

-¡Levanta el ánimo cara de culo! ¡Mira como te mira Rex!- intentaba animar Lanie. –Si quieres vamos un rato con los chicos a ver si saben algo de Castle y ya te quedas más tranquila.

-Me parece muy buena idea Lanie.- recalcó Kate.

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa. Beckett llevaba al cachorrito entre sus brazos, le parecía tan pequeño e indefenso que tenía miedo de dejarlo en el suelo.

Una vez llegaron al parque estaban todos los chicos. Johs se acercó a Beckett para acariciar a Rex que iba entre sus brazos

-Hola pequeñajo- dijo Johs mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.-Hola a ti también guapa- y besó la mejilla de Kate.

-Hola Johs- contestó Beckett regalándole una sonrisa. –Hola también a los demás- dijo mientras levantaba la mano que no sujetaba al cachorro.

-Hola chicas- se escucho a Ryan.

Ryan, Espo, Lanie, Johs y Kate se quedaron sentados en el césped del parque, había formado un círculo en él y jugaban con el pequeño Rex. El perro se estaba entreteniendo con las convers que de Kate y todos reían al ver las trastada que estaba haciendo el cachorro.

-Chicos, ¿sabéis algo de Rick?- comentó Kate con cara de preocupación.

Johs se quedo mirándola, puso cara de no gustarle escucharla hablar de él; perfectamente sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y no le agradaba nada. Él intentaba ganarse a Kate poco a poco y el ver que comentaba sobre Rick le hacía mosquearse bastante.

-No Kate, la última vez que llame a Rick fue hace unos cuatro días- comentó Ryan.-y la verdad no me comentó nada fuera de lo común, planeaba un viaje con Gina o algo así- dijo a modo de información.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Kate?- saltó Johs un poco a la defensiva.

-No por nada, hace poco me llamo Martha, su madre. Estaba preocupada porque Rick llevaba varios días sin pasar por casa- dijo Kate.

-Bueno ya sabéis como es el amigo, fijo que estará todo el día encerrado en una habitación dándole al tema con Gina- dijo Espo haciendo gestos con la cara y el cuerpo.

A Kate eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, ese comentario le estaba sobrando en aquél momento.

Todos se fundieron en una carcajada por los gestos de Espósito, bueno todos menos Kate, que intentaba disimularlo con una sonrisita. Mientras seguían todos en círculos y de risas, vieron pasar a Rick en su moto; este que se percató de que estaban todos sus colegas, frenó y bajo a saludarlos.

Se bajó de la moto, posó su casco en el codo y tomó camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Que pasa tíos!- dijo mientras chocaba las manos de todos ellos.

Beckett se quedo mirándolo, percatándose del gran moratón que llevaba en el ojo y el pómulo derecho. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué estaba pasando con Rick? Desde que solo se centraba en Gina estaba muy raro, y no solamente con ella; que ya era caso aparte, si no con los demás. ¿Estaba dejando de lado a sus amigos por algún tema en concreto? ¿Lo hacía para la llamar la atención?- pensaba Beckett para ella.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿En qué clase de lio creéis que se ha metido Castle? Comentar dejando review o menciones a twitter. Gracias una vez más por seguir fieles a mi fic, me sorprende que guste tanto. Besis!**_

_**Pd: En este capítulo hago un guiño a Robin Sherbastsky de HIMYM (otra de mis series favoritas) con el comentario de '' ¿Qué hay en la caja, que hay en la caja?'' y también por otro lado a otra serie de mi infancia: Rex un policía diferente.**_

_**Pd2: Y para todos aquellos que decís que Beckett es demasiado joven, os explicaré que esta historia va de cómo avanzan en el tiempo y como ambos maduran a su vez, tanto juntos como separados.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kate se encontraba al lado de Johs, no podía para de mirar a Rick, se sentía bastante nerviosa y cohibida. De repente vio como Castle se acercaba a ella después de saludar con dos besos a Lanie; este rozó su mejilla y dijo con un tono suave- Hola pequeña.

La joven se extraño demasiado, no sabía a qué cuento venía ese gesto, llevaban tiempo sin hablarse ni verse. -¿Quería seguir jugando con ella? – se preguntaba.

Sin mucha simpatía, solamente pudo articular un hola como respuesta. Castle se sentó junto a ella, cosa que a Johs no le agradó lo suficiente y sin pensárselo dos veces agarró a Beckett por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Kate se sentía extraña, como si estuviera en el centro de dos mundos totalmente diferentes; por un lado Rick y por otro Johs que la apretaba hacia él.

Sentía que Johs la tenía como objeto y también por tema de posesión, ya que estaba Rick a su otro lado y así vería que le pertenecía. Beckett veía como su nerviosismo aumentaba; estaba claro que se habían liado un par de veces después de aquel juego en casa de Rick, ¿pero por que se estaba comportando así en ese momento? Había tenido tiempo durante toda la tarde en agarrarla. - pensaba Beckett.

Los chicos siguieron hablando entre ellos mientras jugueteaban con Rex, ese perro tan travieso que Espo le había regalado a Lanie.

-Rick ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?- dijo Lanie sin más. Era una cotilla y llevaba rato haciendo cábalas de que le podría haber pasado.

-¿Esto?- dijo señalándose la cara- Son marcas de guerra- dijo Rick mientras reía.

-Venga colega ya que te pones… ¿cuéntalo no?- dijo Ryan poniéndole una media sonrisa.

-Pues nada esto fue de un encontronazo con un gilipollas- dijo Rick sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Tío estas perdido y… ¡eres un cabra loca!- exclamó Espo- ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar?- prosiguió diciendo.

-¿Nunca?- dijo Rick entre risas- Bueno tíos dejemos el tema… tampoco es para tanto- siguió diciendo para acabar con ello. No quería que sus amigos se enteraran en la clase de líos que estaba metido, bastante tenía con tener que convivir el mismo con ellos.

Johs beso la mejilla de Beckett y eso hizo que Rick se le quedara mirando, ya los había visto liarse en su fiesta, pero la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento le resultaba bastante rara. No pudo controlarse y dijo- Y bueno… ¿qué me contáis chicos? Veo a más de uno más acaramelado de la cuenta- y rió con énfasis.

Beckett se puso colorada como un tomate, sabía que tarde o temprano soltaría alguna frase así, pero esperaba equivocarse y que no lo hiciera.

Espo con una sonrisa en la cara dijo- Este bomboncito y yo todavía no estamos juntos, pero…-se quedó callado y le dio un leve beso a Lanie en los labios.

-No lo descartes Espo- dijo Lanie guiñándole un ojo y le devolvió el beso.

-Ryan ¿y tú qué? ¡Estás muy callado canalla! ¡Ya me han dicho que estás con una pedazo de pelirroja que quita el sentido!- dijo con mucho énfasis Castle.

-Pues sí tío, estamos conociéndonos y la verdad que es una gran chica- dijo Ryan mientras se le escapaba una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Johs no piensas decir nada?- dijo Rick mirando a Johs esperando una respuesta hacia su pregunta. Realmente Castle no quería saber que estaba pasando entre él y Kate, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta, le picaba la curiosidad. Fuera para bien o para mal necesitaba saberlo; aquella chica de ojos verde intenso había sido suya en una ocasión, pero no había sabido luchar por ella y veía que se le escapaba.

Johs se puso serio, intentaba esconder su nerviosismo. –Yo pues… intento conquistar a este encanto de niña- dijo mientras miraba y acariciaba la cara de Kate.

Beckett se ruborizo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Castle por su parte maldecía haber hecho aquella pregunta, pero no había marcha atrás; por lo menos así enteraría de cómo estaban las cosas.

A los pocos minutos Castle se levantó y se despidió de los chicos, no podía aguantar viendo como Johs tocaba a Kate; su Kate. Todo el grupo se despidió de él y se quedaron un rato más en el césped.

Mientras andaba hacia la moto un montón de pensamientos le recorrían la mente. ¿Por qué había dejado escapar la oportunidad de tener a Beckett? ¿Qué hacía con Gina? ¿Realmente era lo que él quería en su vida? – pensaba Rick para sí mismo.

Desde que estaba con ella no le pasaban más que desgracias y andaba metido en muchos líos. Debía bastante dinero y no acudía por casa; para la buena verdad sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, necesitaba ayuda para salir de todo lo que actualmente le rodeaba y no reunía el valor suficiente para apoyarse en Martha, sabía que lo ayudaría, pero le faltaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo lo que le venía encima.

Beckett se quedó mirando mientras Rick se encaminaba hacia su moto, una serie de pensamientos también le rondaban su mente. – ¿Por qué no ha sido capaz de decir lo que le pasa? ¿Tan grave será lo que le está sucediendo?- se preguntaba la joven.

A ella le gustaría ayudarle, sí, le había hecho pasarlo mal, pero ante todo habían sido amigos y no le importaba que le pidiera ayuda; aún así sabía que eso no iba a pasar ya que entre ellos dos no existía ya ningún tipo de contacto.

A los días siguientes Lanie y Espo habían decidido pasar un fin de semana en la montaña, los padres de él habían invitado a la chica para que los acompañara a esas pequeñas vacaciones alejadas de la ciudad. Se iban a unas casas rúales que habían alquilado; pero había un problema, no dejaban llevar animales de compañía, por eso pensó que la mejor persona para cuidar de su pequeño Rex era Beckett.

Lanie apareció por casa de Beckett para dejarle al cachorro; previamente la había llamado para pedirle el favor y ella había aceptado, total así Kate tendría algo de distracción ya que pasaría el fin de semana sola; su padre una vez más había tenido que trabajar.

Por la tarde decidió bajar a darle un paseo a Rex, hacía buen día y aprovechó para andar un buen rato. Johs esa tarde no la había llamado, tenía cosas que hacer con su padre.

Beckett tomó rumbo un par de manzanas cerca de su casa, sin pensar siquiera que era donde vivía Rick. Pasó por delante de la casa de Rick y un leve suspiro se escapó de su boca. No había sido el mejor tío del mundo con ella pero aún así lo quería bastante.

Siguió andando por esa calle, tenía pensado visitar el parque en que el días antes había estado. De repente se distrajo un segundo y la correa de Rex se le escapó de la mano, el cachorro salió disparado calle abajo, Beckett lo siguió corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía. A los pocos segundos el perro se paró a olfatear una pierna, Beckett no cabía en su asombro, levantó la mirada y vio a Rick. Llevaba la cara menos morada y sonreía de una forma muy especial.

-¡Ey pequeñín!- dijo Rick mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rex. –Hola Kate- dijo mientras sonreía. -¿Se te ha escapado este travieso?- prosiguió diciendo.

-Hola Rick- y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca se ponía muy tonta, era inevitable aunque lo intentase controlar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un rato, no sabían muy bien que decirse. Castle jugueteaba con Rex y Beckett simplemente permaneció durante varios minutos mirando al suelo. Era una situación algo incomoda, hasta que ese silencio fue roto.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Gracias una vez más por emplear un poco de vuestro tiempo leyendo mis locas historias. ¿Alguna teoría de lo que pueda pasar con estos dos? Se aceptan sugerencias. Ya sabeis review, comentarios al twitter lo que queráis. Besis!**_

_**Pd: Este capi va dedicado a Ane, que cumple hoy 17 años **____** ¡FELICIDADES! ¡DISFRUTALO!**_


	11. Chapter 11

-Beckett… -se le escuchó decir a Castle. Este se levantó de la posición en la que estaba junto al perro y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. –Se que la he cagado mucho contigo, que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas y… -prosiguió diciendo.

-Rick, para… no quiero un discursito que no llegue a nada- dijo Kate un poco descontenta.

-Shhh Kate- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios y siguió hablando- estoy bastante arrepentido, sentirás que he jugado contigo cosa que no es así; es Gina que me había cegado. Yo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y te veo con Johs y se me cae el alma; posiblemente no te conozca lo suficiente pero sé que entre tú y yo hay algo especial. –se quedó callado durante varios segundos y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Rick yo…- dijo Beckett mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Rick- sigo siendo tu amiga, eso no va a cambiar y sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites- su voz era quebrada.

-No me entiendes pequeña… -dijo con un tono más bajo de lo común, las lagrimas seguían cayendo sin control.

Kate al verlo así lo abrazó, no podía aguantar esa situación; se apoyó en su hombro y también se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Se quedaron así envueltos en ese abrazo durante un par de minutos.

-Rick, ¿quieres hablar de algo en concreto? – dijo Kate para cambiar un poco de tema. Sabía que le pasaba algo, que todo no era por ella. – Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a tomar algo, te relajas un poco y me cuentas- siguió diciendo la joven.

Rick ante aquellas palabras vio un halo de esperanza, quería sincerarse con Kate, decirle todo aquello que le rondaba la cabeza; sabía que sería una gran ayuda para que sus problemas se solucionaran.

Él asintió y cogió la mano de Kate; esta que no lo esperaba se soltó inmediatamente, en realidad no era lo que deseaba, pero no le quedaba de otra. Caminaron durante un buen rato dirigiéndose a casa de Kate, iban en silencio, los únicos comentarios que salían de su boca eran referentes a Rex.

Kate abrió la puerta de la casa y los dos pasaron dentro de ella.

-Rick toma asiento, estas e tu casa – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por algo de beber.

Él por su parte se quedó en el salón de la casa, miraba con detenimiento unas fotos de cuando Kate tan solo era un bebe; en esa foto también salía su madre. Siguió mirando algunas fotos más, no podía controlar esbozar una sonrisa; Beckett realmente era una niña preciosa.

Kate apareció por el salón llevando de su mano un par de refrescos. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá. Beckett tenía la mirada perdida y se le notaba su estado de nerviosismo, por otra parte Rick no podía parar de quitarle el ojo a una fotografía que había encima de la mesa pequeña del salón; era Kate con unos cuatro años de edad: tenía el pelo rizado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de la cual hay que destacar que le faltaba algún diente que otro, pero aún así estaba preciosa.

-¡Ey! – Dijo Kate- deja de mirar mi foto, salgo horrible.

-Sabes que no es así… -dijo Rick mientras le sonreía.

Beckett también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, acto seguido y sin pensárselo dos veces dijo- Bueno Rick… me gustaría saber que te está pasando últimamente- acabó diciendo.

Rick se quedo callado no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa, pero también sabía que era el momento de confesarle todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se quedó mirándola, serio, dándole a entender que todo lo que le diría era importante. Kate pareció entenderlo simplemente con la mirada y ambos se quedaron callados y mirándose mutuamente.

-Pues verás Kate… - comenzó diciendo- no estoy pasando por un momento muy agradable en mi vida, estoy metido en algunos follones… -siguió diciendo, la voz era seria, pero se le notaba quebrada.

Kate simplemente asentía quería escuchar todo lo que Rick le pudiera decir, sentía la necesidad de ayudarle, fuera cual fuera el problema.

Rick por su parte continuó- Y te preguntarás cuáles son esos problemas… - se quedo callado, pensando correctamente cuales eran las palabras que debía utilizar, le estaba siendo complicado, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo Kate había cedido a escucharlo.

-No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… espero que al menos lo comprendas- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y jugueteaba con los dedos. – Estoy metido en temas con las drogas por culpa de Gina… -la voz se notaba muy quebrada, su semblante era serio y no parecía estar bromeando con el tema.

- Veras yo… llevo sabiendo la clase de chica que era Gina desde hace tiempo, pero nunca había intentado poner remedio a ello. Yo… también he tonteado con las drogas y necesito ayuda… -siguió comentando.

Beckett no paraba de mirarlo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero en realidad no le sorprendía lo que le estaba contando, sabía que esa rubia no escondía nada bueno; su forma de comportarse con los demás era bastante rara. Kate siguió quedándose en silencio, pero esta vez agarró la mano de Rick como dándole a entender que estaba ahí, que lo estaba escuchando y que lo entendía.

-Debo algo de dinero a unos chicos, en parte por mi y en parte por Gina. Yo no sé si puedo pagar esa cantidad, los ahorros que tenía me los he gastado en fiestas y en tonterías, por eso intento pasar lo menos posible por casa, tengo miedo de hablar con mi madre- una lagrima volvió a brotar de sus ojos, era realmente difícil expresar todo eso, no veía la salida, pero aún así continuó contándole lo que ocurría.

-Y otra cosa… sé que esto no tiene que ver con mi problema, pero desde que te conozco me has hecho darme cuenta del valor y la importancia de las cosas. –dicho esto se quedo mirándola a los ojos.

Beckett seguía asintiendo, no sabía lo que le podía decir, ni cómo ayudarle, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que no podían ser expresados correctamente. En su garganta un nudo le hacía presión, tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia, pero aún así tragó saliva y siguió escuchándolo.

-No se Kate, dime algo, quiero arreglar todo… quiero tenerte- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

En ese momento Kate no podía articular palabra, estaba demasiado confundida y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un abrazo. Se abalanzó encima de él y lo rodeó con los brazos, los dos eran uno y Rick aprovechó para acariciarle levemente la espalda; la tenía junto a él y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Se separaron de aquel abrazo y Kate busco las palabras exactas para poder ayudarle- Mira Rick yo no sé cómo solucionarte el tema de las drogas, entiéndeme… pero si te doy mi apoyo y si quieres podría incluso hablar con tu madre, fijo que lo entendería y intentaría ponerle remedio.

-Kate sigues sin entenderme… si no paso por casa es porque mi madre a parte de no entenderme… se quiere mudar- y una vez más los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lagrimas.

Kate se quedo bastante sorprendida, no esperaba que se pudiera llegar a mudar, en parte entendía la angustia que él sentía, todo lo que le rodeaba le había venido de una; pero por otra parte eso de cambiar de aires seguro que a Rick le sentaría muy bien.

Ella no quería perderlo, después de esta charla parecía que su amistad tomaba un nuevo rumbo, él solamente había sido capaz de contarle a ella la verdad y eso era un gesto que tenía que valorarle; además era un tema difícil y no a todo el mundo se le podía confesar.

Kate alargó su brazo y cogió la barbilla de Rick, buscó su mirada y lo intentó calmar.

-Rick escúchame… -dijo Beckett – se que todo esto te está quedando grande, pero tranquilízate – decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas – yo estoy aquí después de todo… -continuó diciendo.

-Lo sé Kate… y es lo que más me jode… - dijo Rick entre sollozos – no me quiero ir Beckett… no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás, tranquilo… - dijo Beckett. Ella misma se sorprendida de la entereza que estaba teniendo ante tal situación.

Kate estaba siendo fuerte, intentaba calmarlo lo mejor que podía, a ella también le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría que Rick se pudiera ir, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella para remediarlo? Nada- pensaba la joven.

A Rick no le salían las palabras, simplemente la abrazó mientras le acariciaba la nuca lentamente.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyéndome, cada día os dejo los capítulos más a medias, lo siento mucho pero así dan más intriga… ¿Cómo creéis que acabarán estos dos? ¡Sigo admitiendo propuestas! Y ya sabéis, comentarios, review, todo lo que queráis. Besis!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Este capítulo no es de los que estáis acostumbrados, sigo en mi línea… pero esta vez, algo más subida de todo. ¡ATENCION! RATE M, cada uno es consecuente de lo que lee… jajaja. Que lo disfrutéis.**_

Ambos se quedaron así, en esa posición sin decir nada. Rick aprovechó para acariciarle el pelo, estaba realmente cómodo y se empezaba a calmar; tener a Beckett junto a él le hacía encontrarse en un estado tranquilo.

Kate a su vez acariciaba su espalda por encima de la camiseta, lentamente, sin descanso pero sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Rick se separó lo suficiente, ambos se quedaron cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir su aliento; sentía como si el tiempo se le hubiera parado y ahí estaba ella; su pequeña Beckett a la que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado.

Sus labios casi se rozaban y la miraba de Rick había recobrado la alegría, sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse, se podía ver perfectamente el deseo que sentía hacia ella. Beckett estaba tranquila, relajada, dispuesta a dejarse llevar, se encontraba totalmente perdida ante aquellos ojos azules que ardían en deseo.

Durante un par de segundos sostuvieron sus miradas, se deseaban y eso se notaba en el ambiente.

Rick no pudo aguantarse más y posó sus labios en los de Kate, era un beso pausado y tierno a su vez, se fue retirando de aquel beso lentamente… haciendo así que sus labios rozaran con el labio inferior de Kate, mantuvo de nuevo la mirada en aquellos ojos que comenzaban a tornarse en deseo y volvió a repetir la jugada, esta vez más hábil, con más ímpetu; la sostenía del cuello haciendo más presión hacia él. Las lenguas se entrelazaban en el interior de sus bocas, iban despacio, sintiendo cada movimiento; se estaban devorando y ninguno de los dos lo estaba impidiendo.

Se deseaban, eso no se podía negar, se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo de ambos; quizás por la posible partida de él. Pero lo que era innegable es que cuando estaban juntos eran solo uno.

Rick frenó el beso, dándole un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, la miró y en un suspiro le dijo- Kate, te deseo… - Ambos se quedaron parados, una media sonrisa aparecía de los labios de Beckett y esta lo besó de nuevo, sus lenguas volvían a entrelazarse, las manos poco expertas de Kate seguían moviéndose por la espalda de Rick, proporcionándole un leve cosquilleo, a su vez Rick jugueteaba con cara con cada uno de sus rizos, entrelazando cada uno de los dedos por ellos.

Rick comenzó a acariciar su cadera por encima de la camiseta, Beckett sentía también ese dichoso cosquilleo; estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

La respiración de ambos empezaba a ser más intensa, Castle levantó un poco la camiseta de ella, dejando así expuesta su cadera, sus dedos hábiles se movían muy despacio por las caderas de ella.

Beckett sentía cada caricia cada gesto y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, nunca la habían tratado de aquella manera tan especial, se sentía preparada, pero a su vez no. Soltó un leve gemido entre suspiros, dando a entender que se dejaría llevar.

Rick se dispuso a subir poco a poco la camiseta de Beckett, ella no opuso resistencia, levantó sus brazos, él se encontraba en la barriga de ella, dándole besos hacia arriba mientras seguía subiéndole la camiseta, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ella.

Beckett se encontraba ahí, semidesnuda, mostrando su ropa interior; Rick no podía parar de mirarla, se mordió el labio mientras miraba sus ojos y velozmente se posó en su cuello; lo recorría despacio pero con ímpetu, haciendo que cada beso, cada mordida y cada lametón, fuera intenso.

La lengua de Rick empezó a bajar de su cuello, frenando por sus hombros y viendo como Kate suspiraba ante tales movimientos; no se paró ahí y siguió recorriendo cada parte desnuda, bajando aún más, hasta llegar a su pecho, se entretuvo un buen rato mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas. Beckett simplemente estaba posicionada con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, dejándola así con una leve curvatura; se estaba dejando hacer y seducir por aquellas sensaciones.

Rick seguía parado en su pecho, pasando su lengua entre ambos; su otra mano subió hacia su espalda, desabrochando así el sujetador que desde hace rato le estaba molestando. Ambos pechos se quedaron expuestos a la vista y el disfrute de él; tenía unas buenas vistas no se podía quejar.

Su lengua hábil se movía por su pecho derecho, recorrió la aureola del pezón.

Beckett estaba confundida, esas sensaciones para ella eran novedosas, ese estado era increíble, seguía dejándose llevar y a su vez soltaba algún que otro gemido que no podía controlar.

Rick mordía y succionaba los pezones de Beckett, ella a su vez arqueaba la espalda, dejándose llevar por esa sensación casi indescriptible. Era un vaivén de movimientos por su pecho, creía morir, era una experiencia fuera de lo común.

La lengua de él seguía jugueteando con ambos pechos, lentamente subía poco a poco hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello; esto le dejó espacio para que Beckett con sus manos inexpertas jugueteara con el dobladillo de Rick, levantando a trompicones la camiseta.

Así fue como el torso desnudo de él quedo completamente al descubierto. Ella intentó llevar un poco las riendas de la situación; dejando corretear sus dedos por el pecho de él, se paraba en cada abdominal, acariciando lentamente y sin parar de mirarlo a la cara, se notaba como los ojos de Rick ardían en deseo y se mordía el labio.

Kate quiso subir un poco él tono, desabrochó el cinturón de Rick y inexpertamente quitó con cuidado el botón del pantalón. No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ella nunca se imaginaba encontrarse tan pronto en esa situación, ¿Cómo ella desabrochando el pantalón de Rick? – se preguntaba, pero no tenía dudas que lo quería en ese preciso instante.

Beckett se encontraba encima de él, recorriendo todo el torso con besos y caricias, algún muerdo se escapaba y hacía gemir a Rick, podía notar perfectamente el bulto que chocaba contra su cadera y eso hacía que la excitara más.

Rick sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó su culo con ambas manos, ella lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. En ese momento fue cuando Rick se levanto un poco y se acercó a su oído, con un susurro y casi un jadeo dijo- Kate… será mejor que pasemos a tu cuarto- y le dio un beso con énfasis.

La levantó y ella enroscó las piernas en sus caderas, los dos ardían en deseo mientras se encaminaban al cuarto de Kate. Ella notaba toda la erección en el centro rozándole con el culo. Mientras pasaban el pasillo Kate recorría el cuello de Rick con lametones y tiernos mordisquitos; Rick cada vez iba a más, tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar a la habitación y hacerla suya; solo de él.

Por fin llegaron al cuarto, abriendo Rick la puerta a trompicones, como bien podía. Beckett no paraba de mirarlo con deseo y este le tiró levemente del labio; podían sentir como sus corazones latían fuertemente con cada leve roce o caria que se otorgaban el uno al otro.

Rick dejo caer lentamente a Kate en la cama y se colocó encima de ella a cada lado de sus caderas, sus rodillas la apretaron suavemente impidiendo que se pudiera mover, acto seguido bajó las manos hasta el pantalón de la joven, lo desabrochó y tiró de una hacia abajo; sin pensárselo dos veces.

Los vaqueros se le habían quedado en los tobillos y Rick se levantó desabrochó sus convers, se las quitó y estiró nuevamente de los pantalones de ella, dejándola así solamente con unas preciosas braguitas de color negro.

Rick recorrió las piernas de Beckett por el interior, llegando así hasta los muslos, su lengua hábil no paraba de subir, besó su entrepierna mientras subía hasta su ombligo y volvía a bajar, provocando un leve gemido en Beckett que se sujetaba a las sabanas de la cama mientras arqueaba su espalda; sentía que no podía aguantar con todo ello.

Él se despojó de pantalones y bóxer. Se posicionó encima de ella, dando así con su erección en la cadera de Beckett; esta lo agarró con fuerza del cuello y se besaron con rabia y deseo, estaban reflejando con un simple beso el mutuo placer que sentían. Pero Rick quería más, quería llegar hasta el final con ella… y muy despacio su mano bajó hasta el borde de las bragas, hábilmente introdujo su mano en el interior de ellas; dos de sus dedos expertos jugueteaban con el clítoris.

Sacó la mano del interior de las bragas y las apoyó en la cama, ambas manos estaban a los lados de Beckett, dándole así una perfecta visibilidad del cuerpo de ella, se apretó levemente en ella rozando toda su erección contra su entrepierna aún poco visible por las bragas. Seguía rozando provocando en ella leves gemidos de deseo, se acercó a su boca y le proporciono un beso ardiente; quería devorarla ya, y ella tampoco se quedaba corta. Beckett tiró del labio de Rick y este gimió levemente, quería penetrarla, hacerla suya, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Rick recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con pequeñas caricias, llego de nuevo a su entre pierna y esta vez sin pensárselo dos veces estiró con fuerza de sus bragas hacia abajo, la tenía totalmente entregada a él. Pasó su lengua de lado a lado de la cadera, se podía escuchar como la respiración de Beckett comenzaba a ser cada vez más entrecortada; aquella joven estaba experimentando una sensación indescriptible y simplemente se dejaba hacer sin más.

La lengua hábil de Rick seguía cerca de su entrepierna, sus dedos se movían en círculos alrededor del clítoris; la estaba haciendo disfrutar y eso podía notarlo en los leves espasmos que Beckett estaba teniendo. Su lengua se dispuso a bajar, llegando hasta donde estaban aquellos dedos que se abandonaban lentamente de aquella zona, llegando más abajo y introduciéndose en el interior de ella; otro gemido resurgió de la boca de Kate, Rick estaba sintiendo como los músculos se contraían en sus dedos, su lengua seguía moviéndose cada vez un poco más rápido, haciendo que Beckett relajara un poco los músculos y dándole así un mayor movimiento a los dedos de él que jugueteaban de adentro hacia afuera, parándose repetidas veces en el interior mientras los movía en forma circular. Subió su lengua de nuevo por todo el cuerpo de Kate, recorriendo cada parte, haciéndola disfrutar con cada lametón, subió hasta su oído y se quedó parado mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con la entrepierna de ella.

-Pequeña… creo que ya estás lista- dijo pegado a su oreja y tiró levemente del lóbulo. Sacó los dedos del interior, estaban ardientes y chorreando; la joven realmente estaba lista.

Besuqueó todo su cuello, algún que otro mordisco también se escapaba y Beckett gemía, levemente pero lo hacía; su erección daba en la cadera de ella y esto lo excitaba mucho más, se colocó en posición, la miró a los ojos y se introdujo poco a poco. Beckett se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí, él la estaba llenando, eran solo uno.

Kate se acarró con fuerza a la sabana y se dejó hacer, las envestidas de Rick eran pausadas, intentaba no hacerle daño; ella se sentía condolida pero a la vez se dejaba llevar. Las envestidas de Rick cada vez eran más fuertes, se podía notar como la cara de Beckett cambiaba de la excitación al dolor; Rick no se percató de ello, tenía su cara pegada al pecho y seguía envistiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Rick para por favor… -dijo con la voz entrecortada- No puedo soportarlo más… - y lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

Él se salió de ella rápidamente, se encontraba confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Ey Kate… - dijo mientras acariciaba su cara- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?- la cara de Rick cambio por completo, estaba totalmente asustado. -¿Le habría hecho daño?- se preguntaba para sí mismo.

Beckett era todo un manojo de lágrimas y nervios, no podía parar; Rick la abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos rozando así sus cuerpos desnudos; intentaba calmarla y que dijera lo que le había ocurrido, estaba siendo todo tan perfecto que no entendía porque se había puesto de esa forma.

Kate lloraba en el hombro de Rick. –Siento mucho hacerte esto Rick, pero no estoy realmente preparada, he llegado a pasarlo mal, me estaba doliendo mucho y… no, no estoy preparada- dijo entre sollozos y remarcó esa última palabra.

Rick siguió apretándola contra su pecho, acariciaba su espalda y poco a poco veía como esos sollozos empezaban a desaparecer. –Cariño… -dijo dulcemente- No pasa nada relájate, siento haber ido tan rápido, lo siento de verdad…

Las lágrimas de Beckett volvieron a brotar de nuevo fuertemente. La joven se sentía avergonzada de haber llegado a tal punto y dejar que acabara así la cosa. No podía imaginar que su primera vez iba a ser tan dramática; y la culpa había sido solo de ella, cosa que le daba más corte todavía. No podía mirar a Rick a la cara, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Ambos simplemente se quedaron así sin decirse nada durante un par de segundos, Beckett estaba cada vez más calmada y dijo- Rick… lo siento yo… - era un tono suave, como casi un susurro.

Rick levantó la barbilla de ella e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. –Ha sido más de lo que podía imaginar… tranquila- y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Ya sabéis comentarios, review, lo que queráis, sabéis que se agradece. Y leyendo este capítulo creo que me lo he merecido ¿no? Besitos! **_

_**Pd: No me matéis por dejaros siempre las escenas a medias! Jajaja.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**De nuevo coloco otra advertencia, Rate M, sois consecuentes de vuestra propia lectura jajaja.**_

Ambos estaban mirándose, Kate parecía encontrarse de nuevo relajada; Rick la tenía abrazada a él y no paraba de darle besos aleatorios por su cara.

-Para Rick…- dijo Beckett entre risas.

Este le dio un beso en la nariz y dijo- ¿Cómo que pare eh? – Con una sonrisa pícara y acto seguido se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo- ¡Ahora sí que me tendrás que pedir que pare! ¡Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas! – y ambos se ambos si rieron a carcajada limpia.

-Vale, vale señor monstro, ¡para! ¡para! – decía Beckett intentado reprimir tanta risa.

Rick paró, después del momento fatídico que habían tenido minutos antes era necesario que le hiciera sonreír, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Y la verdad que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Pero qué guapa que eres pequeña! –exclamó Rick y acto seguido le mordió levemente la nariz, viendo así como Kate esbozaba una sonrisita.

Esta le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, casi avergonzado; Rick lo notó y ambos se unieron en un perfecto beso, luchando lengua con lengua, intentando saciar sus ganas de más.

Kate jugueteaba con el pelo de Rick y este la miraba con atención, ambos no se decían nada, solo se expresaban con la mirada. Pasado un rato Kate decidió romper ese silencio – Rick… me gustaría seguir eso que hemos dejado a medias hace rato- dijo avergonzada, pero aún así lo decía con sinceridad, no tenía muy claro todavía si podría soportar el dolor de nuevo, pero quería intentarlo una vez más.

-¿Estás segura Kate…? Mira que por mí no hay ningún problema de dejar así las cosas – dijo Rick con plena tranquilidad. Realmente sentía las palabras que estaba diciendo, le bastaba con tenerla cerca y no perderla.

-Si Rick – dijo mientras llevaba la mano de él a su entrepierna todavía desnuda.

Rick la miró con deseo y le regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas, la empujó tumbándola en la cama y se colocó a ambos lados de sus caderas, se acercó a los labios de Beckett y repartió pequeños besos pausados, culminando con un beso ahogado en el que se podía notar nuevamente las ganas de sentirse uno al otro. Él se separó de sus labios y se quedó muy pegado a ella.

-Kate cariño… no creo que pueda hacerlo, tengo miedo a hacerte daño nuevamente – y le dio un pequeño pico.

Beckett colocó ambas manos en el trasero de Rick e hizo presión hacia ella, demostrando así las ganas que tenía de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella, pero esta vez sin miedos, sin temores, dispuesta a entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

-Hazme tuya Rick… - dijo en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios, acto seguido le tiró suavemente del labio, provocando en él una mayor excitación. Su erección volvía a ser visible y rozaba con la cadera de ella.

Rick estaba dispuesto, las palabras de Beckett le estaban haciendo nuevamente entrar juego. Se levantó y colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas, su lengua comenzó a moverse en forma circular en su clítoris; quería excitarla y lubricarla de tal forma que esta vez fuera más cómoda y placentera para ambos. Introdujo dos dedos, los movimientos eran contantes y pausados, de adentro hacia afuera. La respiración de Beckett cada vez era más entrecortada y gemía levemente mientras se mordía el labio intentando contenerse. Él seguía en su juego, lubricándola completamente, haciendo que se retorciera de placer.

Esto a Rick le estaba poniendo demasiado, no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más sin penetrarla, pero quería proporcionarle placer y que se dejara llevar. Siguió con su vaivén, sus dedos seguían moviéndose y su lengua bajaba su subía lentamente por su clítoris. A los pocos segundos Kate no pudo más, gimió descontroladamente llegando a alcanzar el orgasmo; era una sensación novedosa para ella, ¡pero vaya sensación! – pensaba ella.

Los músculos de ella se tensaron en los dedos de Rick, los sacó lentamente y los volvió a meter nuevamente. Rick la miró con picardía estaba muy excitada y quería seguir jugando con ella un poquito más. Sus dedos hábiles entraban y salían a una velocidad más marcada.

-Dios… para Rick y házmelo ya… no creo que pueda soportar irme de nuevo en tus manos- dijo Kate entrecortada por el gemidos que se le escapaban de su boca.

Rick dejó de torturarla, se colocó a ambos lados de su cadera y acercándose a sus labios le dio un apasionado beso. Se introdujo lentamente, pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de él, muy despacio; esta vez no pensaba cagarla. Sus labios recorrían todo el cuello de Kate, ella lo había agarrado de las caderas y generaba presión con las suyas propias para que la llenara del todo.

Rick aumentó el ritmo y ambos gemían en el oído del otro, dejándose llevar aún más aumentó todavía más el ritmo, Kate se estaba entregando por completo, incluso ella ayudaba levantando más las caderas y apretándolo con ímpetu contra ella. Siguieron en un vaivén constante, entre gemido y gemido, Rick le dio más tempo al asunto y a los pocos segundos ambos se envolvieron en un esperado climax.

La besó con dulzura, agradeciendo la buena colaboración por parte de ella; salió poco a poco de Kate y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola y besándola en el pelo. Beckett se giró para mirarlo y le regaló una sonrisa, la más sincera que le había enseñado hasta la fecha, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cuando se separaron del beso Rick también le sonrió y dijo – Pequeña… eres increíble, ahora sí que ha quedado claro.

-Tú tampoco has estado nada mal guapo… - y beso su nariz.

Ambos se encontraban en un estado de relajación, abrazados el uno al otro sin decirse nada, las sonrisas hablaban por si solas.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, Kate se levantó de la cama y se colocó la camiseta de Castle, le quedaba a la perfección, para él verla así era un regalo para sus ojos. Rick se colocó sus pantalones y la siguió, ambos se dirigían a la cocina.

-¿Rick te quedas a cenar verdad? – dijo Beckett mientras abría la nevera.

-Bueno… no se… ¿y si viene tu padre? – respondió el preocupado.

-¡Anda calla! Mi padre no vendrá hasta mañana por la noche y si lo hace antes siempre avisa – respondió ella.

-En ese caso… - la rodeó por la espalda y le beso el cuello – me tendré que quedar… -finalizó diciendo.

Beckett se encontraba ruborizada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y sin pensárselo dos veces soltó – Y si te portas bien… quizás te pida la revancha y tengas tu correspondiente postre – se rió intentado que no pareciera demasiado subido de tono, pero no había manera de que esas palabras no sonaran así. Se rió para quitarle importancia, pero no lo consiguió, ya tenía a Rick pasando su lengua por su cuello y pegándola fuertemente a la encimera; esta se giró y le puso el dedo en sus labios.

-Shhh… he dicho que si te portas bien – quitó el dedo de sus labios y lo besó.

Una vez se separaron se dispuso a hacer la cena, mientras los ojos de Rick la devoraban intensamente.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Quizás me esté pasando con lo subida de todo tan joven, pero bueno es como la iniciación de la joven Beckett en el sexo, ¿cada uno empieza cuando quiere no? Espero que este gustando tanto o más como a mi escribirlo. Review, comentarios, ya sabéis, esas cosillas que te ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Besis!**_

_**Pd: si os tocáis se os caerán los ojos, jajajaja!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**De nuevo el fic contiene advertencia, visto lo que gusta hay que seguir con ello… **_

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa del salón de Beckett, ambos estaban terminando de comerse la cena; macarrones con queso, la especialidad de la joven. Estaban uno enfrente del otro mirándose intensamente y entrelazando sus piernas bajo la mesa. Castle mantenía la mirada firme cogiendo la comida del plato como bien podía, quería devorarla una vez más, Beckett a su vez se encontraba mirándolo con ojitos, regalándole sonrisas y mordiéndose el labio pícaramente para excitar a Rick.

-Umm ¿Qué intentas pequeña? – dijo Rick con deseo mientras pinchaba nuevamente otro poco de pasta.

-¿Yo intentar, que? – los ojos de ella ardían en deseo, subió su pierna muy despacio hasta la entrepierna de Rick; este soltó un leve gemido en el que se podía ver claramente el ansia que tenía de poseerla de nuevo.

-¿Quieres jugar? – dijo Rick levantándose rápidamente de la mesa, se le podía ver el bulto que tenía en el pantalón, fruto de aquel leve roce proporcionado por ella.

Esta se echo a reír, pero no una risa normal si no esa típica risa que te sale por el nerviosismo, realmente quería tenerlo de nuevo, ambos se querían amar nuevamente.

Rick se acercó con sigilo al lado de ella y la cogió de la mano, la llevó hacia él y pegó sus labios en su oído. -¿Entonces… me he ganado el postre? – dijo Rick sensualmente y tirando levemente del lóbulo, se apretó fuertemente contra ella haciéndole saber lo excitado que estaba, esta entreabrió los labios y Rick la beso haciendo así que su deseo fuera mayor.

Se separaron y Beckett tiro de él, se le notaba que quería llevar las riendas, ambos se dirigieron hacia el sofá y esta lo empujo contra él, quedando así sentado. Tenía unas excelentes vistas de sus abdominales, se mordía el labio inferior mientras se deleitaba con aquellas vistas, le estaba gustando llevar las riendas en ese momento y con bastante sigilo y picardía se acercó a él, sus manos todavía inexpertas se posaron en su entrepierna pudiéndole notar la excitación que hacía un par de minutos había aparecido. Beckett desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros y bajó su cremallera, notando así como Rick se encontraba más libre, esta siguió con el juego y bajo rápidamente los pantalones de él liberándolo un poco más.

Rick permanecía callado, su corazón bombeaba más deprisa, le gustaba esa sensación de dominación; ya la había experimentado con Gina pero esto era diferente, no tenía palabras para explicarlo, sí Beckett era menos hábil pero estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido y esto a él le encantaba.

Las manos de Beckett subían lentamente por sus fibradas piernas llegando así a su entrepierna, se quedó mirando un par de segundo y tiró de su bóxer hacia abajo liberando así su excitación, su mano comenzó a juguetear lentamente con su pene, lo sentía realmente duro, los movimientos de ella eran leves y pausados, movía la mano de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo miraba con ojos de deseo, este tenía la boca entreabierta y se le notaba como ahogaba un gemido. Las manos inexpertas de Beckett subieron el ritmo, provocando en él un pequeño orgasmo, se acercó hacia su erección y realizó círculos con su lengua, mientras no paraba de mover la mano cada vez con más ritmo.

-Kate, Kate… frena… - dijo Rick ahogando otro gemido- si no lo haces lo que sucederá ahora no te gustará nada…

Beckett no hizo caso a esas palabras y jugueteó con él un par de segundo, se levantó y se colocó encima, rozándose lentamente e introduciéndose en el poco a poco.

Esta se mordió el labio, lo sentía dentro y ella llevando las riendas de esa situación, apoyo ambas manos en sus hombros y este las suyas en la cadera de ella. Comenzó con un ritmo pausado gimiendo levemente para excitarlo todavía más, él entreabría los labios suspirando y respirando cada vez más fuerte. Beckett aumentó el ritmo e hizo que los dos se fueran al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron así un rato, siendo solo uno, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y casi sin fuerza; el día que habían pasado había sido bastante largo, aunque especial, Beckett se levantó de encima de él y se sentó en el sofá casi sin fuerzas. Rick en ese momento aprovechó para vestirse y acto seguido se sentó junto a ella abrazándola.

Beckett encendió la televisión, estaban echando una de sus películas favoritas, Sexo en New York, ambos se quedaron ahí sentados, viéndola, sin poder articular palabra.

Pasado un rato, Beckett se quedó mirándolo, le fascinaban esos ojos azules, quería que formara parte de su vida para siempre.

-Rick… ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir? – dijo esta con una mirada risueña.

-¿Quién podría negarle eso a semejante preciosidad? ¿Estamos locos? ¡Claro que me quedo! – dijo este con bastante énfasis.

-Pero a dormir eh Rick – dijo Beckett mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Claro que si pequeña, que más bonito que dormir abrazado a ti – y acto seguido le robo un pequeño beso.

La peli había acabado y ambos estaban ya en la cama del padre de Beckett, aprovechando ya que no se pasaría la noche en la casa.

-Kate… mira que desaprovechar esta cama – dijo Rick mientras se rozaba contra ella, la tenía cogida por la cintura pegando su pecho junto a su espalda, protegiéndola y cuidando de ella como se merecía.

-¡Oye Rick! Para… creo que ya ha estado bien por hoy – dijo ella en un tono más elevado, pero acto seguido sonrió, cosa que él no pudo ver porque la tenía de espaldas.

A los pocos minutos ambos yacían durmiendo, la nariz de Rick se encontraba absorbiendo el aroma fresco de entre los rizos de Beckett.

Eran las siete de la mañana ambos seguían en la cama, el ruido de unas llaves les despertó. Beckett se despertó de un espasmo y empezó a zarandear a Rick – Rick corre… ¡metete dentro del armario! – dijo Kate.

Este casi sin poder reaccionar, se metió en el armario cogiendo toda su ropa con él. La puerta de la habitación se abrió llevando consigo a un Jim bastante agotado.

-¡Ey Kate! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – dijo el padre.

-Te echaba de menos… - dijo esta, ¿le estaba mintiendo a su padre? Era demasiado raro en ella, ¿pero qué otra cosa podría decirle?

-En ese caso… - dijo Jim y se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – yo también ye he echado de menos hija mía – y le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

Rick seguía en el armario, pero no sabía cuánto podría aguantar en él. Había pasado poco tiempo, pero como estaba viendo las cosas eso iba para rato, menos mal que por lo menos no los había pillado.

Jim se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, aparentemente parecía que iba a dormirse junto a ella, pero no fue el caso, este se quedó mirando el reloj de la mesita y se levantó.

-Kate cariño voy a bajar a por el periódico, que estoy algo desinformado, ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

-Mmm… la verdad es que si, ¿me podrías traer un café descafeinado y un bollo? – dijo esta sonriendo.

-¡Claro que sí!, enseguida vuelvo – y dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta.

En ese momento salió Rick del armario bastante apurado, que momento acababa de tener, menos mal que se habían dado cuenta a tiempo, si no hubiera sido así que mal trago habrían pasado.

Jim se encontraba en el salón, echó mano a su bolsillo dándose cuenta de que no llevaba las llaves y se fue hacia a la habitación esperando encontrárselas ahí. Abrió la puerta y su cara de asombro fue monumental al encontrarse a Rick con tan solo unos bóxer y vistiéndose como podía.

Todos se quedaron parados sin poder decir nada, se sentía el ambiente cargado.

-¿Alguno de los dos me puedo explicar esto? – dijo Jim con un tono de enfado.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Una vez más dar las gracias por seguir fieles al fic y que lo sigáis disfrutando. Ya sabéis lo típico, review, comentarios. Besis!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chanchanchan, Rick vs Jim, jajajaja espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

Rick se quedó helado, no podía articular palabra, la sorpresa fue tan fuerte que se le cayeron los pantalones antes de llegar a ponérselos. Jim sujetaba la mirada con la suya; la cual era bastante acusadora. El hombre sabía lo que había pasado en su propio cuarto, era lo que más le dolía como su pequeña Beckett había mancillado su propio dormitorio.

Beckett tenía la cabeza agachada, sentía una gran vergüenza, -¿Cómo iba ella a poder explicarle eso a su padre? Estaba claro que sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir y no podía negárselo por ninguna de las cosas- estos pensamientos le rondaron durando unos segundos.

-¿No pensáis explicarme esto? ¿Nadie? – dijo Jim elevando notablemente la voz, una vena de la frente como la de Kate se le empezaba a notar más saliente y eso era sinónimo de que se mascaba una gran tragedia.

-Yo veras papa… no sé qué decirte, ¿lo siento? – dijo Kate medio escondida entre sus propios brazos, el tono en el que prenunció esas palabras fue bastante bajo casi ni se le entendía y los nervios tampoco la ayudaban.

Jim golpeó la cómoda que se encontraba a su lado, haciendo así que en la habitación sonara un gran estruendo. – ¡Tú, machote! ¿No piensas decir nada? – el tono dejaba ver como Jim cada vez entraba más en cólera, la vena iba a más y no paraba de mirarlo con rabia.

Rick miro al suelo buscando respuesta en algún sitio, pero no la encontró, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerse cargo de todo.

-Señor mira no es lo que usted se cree – dijo Rick mirando fijamente a Jim.

-¡Já! – Exclamó este - ¿Creerás tu que ahora soy tonto, no? – y le aguantó la mirada, acto seguido prosiguió - ¿En mi cama? ¿En mi maldita cama? ¿Ves eso normal? – maldecía entre gritos.

Kate se acercó poco a poco a su padre, posó su mano en su hombro e intentó quitarle fuerza al asunto, nunca antes había visto a su padre así.

-¡Kate déjame!, no quiero cabrearme más – dijo Rick intentando no sonar tan duro como antes – Me has fallado y esto es grave, lo sabes – siguió diciendo mientras la miraba, su mirada comenzaba a ser más dulce, era su pequeña, pero su tono seguía siendo duro, merecían un escarmiento.

A Kate se le escapó una pequeña lagrima, las palabras de su padre acababan de hacer mella en ella, el simple hecho de fallarle ya había sido suficiente. Eran tal para cual, se lo contaban todo y últimamente Kate era demasiado reservada con su padre - ¿pero como ella le iba a contar sobre Rick? Acababa de surgir así, sin más – pensaba la joven.

-Señor Beckett si pudiera hablar con usted, me gustaría aclararle las cosas – Rick parecía más calmado y le hecho valor al asunto queriendo hablar con el padre.

Jim simplemente asintió y abrió la puerta haciendo así ademán de que saliera Rick primero. Ambos salieron al salón, Beckett se quedó en la habitación de su padre, todavía muy dolida con aquellas palabras no sabiendo aún como poder explicarle todo aquello y también bastante nerviosa con lo duro que pudiera ser su padre con Rick.

-Señor Beckett yo… - dijo algo nervioso el joven – no quiero hacerle daño a su hija ni mucho menos. Tiene una joya de niña, la verdad – prosiguió diciendo.

-Blablabla, a mi jovencito no me cuentes historias, sabes perfectamente la edad de mi pequeña y lo que acabas de hacer no está bien – dijo Jim en un tono duro y frío.

-Lo sé señor pero… yo la quiero mucho ¿sabes? – y acto seguido bajo la cabeza.

Estas últimas palabras las escuchó Kate al otro lado de la puerta, no le había dicho que la quería en ningún momento y para ella fue bastante importante ver como esas palabras salían de la boca de Rick, no sabía si de verdad las sentía pero el simple hecho de escucharlas la tenía encandilada.

-Bueno – dijo Jim con el mismo tono y asintió - ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? ¿O esperas que lo adivine? – su semblante seguía serio, intentaba intimidar a Rick, no quería que se pasaran ni un pelo con su hija.

-Me llamo Rick Castle señor – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Con que Castle, ¿no? – Dijo en un tono bastante vacilante – Bueno yo soy Jim Beckett, te diría que me tutearas, pero creo que ya te has pasado lo suficiente montándotelo con mi hija y en mi cama – poco a poco el tono lo había elevado aún más y en las últimas dos palabras había hecho un ímpetu especial.

Rick no sabía dónde meterse ni cómo solucionar eso. Solo se le ocurrió decir lo siguiente:

-Señor Beckett déjeme explicarme, deme un voto de confianza, yo realmente quiero mucho a su hija y se su edad y lo sé mucho de ella. En muy poco tiempo me ha demostrado lo valiosa que es y no podría hacerle daño, eso se lo aseguro. Sé que mis palabras ahora mismo carecen de credencial, pero prometo que la cuidaré todo lo bien que pueda, no podría verla mal en ningún momento. Y sé que no es escusa como para tapar lo que acabamos de hacer, porque no está bien hecho y debería de haberme esperado un poco de tiempo, quizás ha sido demasiado rápido.

Jim asintió antes aquellas palabras, su cara lo decía todo, empezaba a entrar en cólera de nuevo, las dos últimas frases que habían salido de la boca del joven no le habían gustado nada, intentó controlar su ira, pero no lo consiguió y acto seguido se vio como la mano de Jim viajaba por la habitación llegando a dar con la mejilla de Rick, sonó un estruendo muy grande y esto hizo que Kate saliera de la habitación bastante alterada.

-¡Papa! ¿Por qué acabas de hacer eso? – su tono de voz nervioso y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas reflejaban la angustia de aquel momento.

-Y ahora Rick Castle, ¡fuera de mi casa! – dijo Jim mientras le señalaba la puerta - ¡Que sea la última vez que le pones un dedo encima a mi hija! – siguió diciendo con bastante rabia.

Rick resignado por aquel bofetón que se acababa de llevar abrió la puerta y desapareció de casa de Kate, las palabras de Jim habían sido demasiado duras y ese último acto le parecía bastante exagerado, aunque también sabía la edad que tenía Kate y le pareció algo lógica la reacción de su padre.

Mientras andaba de camino a casa con la cara condolida no podía parar de pensar en Kate, su preciosa Kate, - ¿la volvería a ver? – pensaba. Estaba claro que después de todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con ella, ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido, Beckett se lo estaba dando.

Kate por su parte se encontraba tirada en su habitación, la almohada era un charco de lágrimas, suspiros incesantes salían de ella sin ningún control, tenía mucho miedo de perder a Rick y también de perder completamente la confianza en su padre, al que acababa de faltarle al respeto.

Jim estaba en el salón no paraba de dar vueltas, no sabía que decirle exactamente a su hija, quería ser duro, pero le era casi imposible con ella y por eso por alguna razón había descargado su rabia contra Rick. Se quedó pensativo un rato en el sofá y a los poco minutos entró en la habitación de su hija, intentando así entablar una conversación con ella.

_**Como veis las escenas M tienen sus consecuencias ;) Gracias por leerme una vez más y seguir fieles, sube bastante el ánimo que me comentéis pero también se aceptan criticas que ayuden a mejorar. **_

_**Review, comentarios a twitter ya sabéis, lo de siempre. Besis!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Es un capítulo más bien sencillo que ayuda a seguir con la historia, para mi es algo de relleno como yo digo, aún así espero que guste. Pd: No lo he revisado y fijo que hay alguna errata que otra espero que hagáis la vista gorda ;) **_

Jim se encontraba junto a Kate, los dos estaban sentados a un lado de la cama. En ella se podía notar el nerviosismo que le producía su padre y por otro lado la agonía que sentía al presenciar la situación anterior con Rick, no podía evitar soltar algún que otro sollozo, su padre se había pasado y bastante –pensaba ella.

-Kate eres muy joven para el comportamiento que estas teniendo últimamente -dijo Rick – antes no eras así y echo de menos a la verdadera Kate, quiero que seas mi niña y que no vayas tan rápido.

-Yo papá… no he hecho nada malo de lo que te puedas arrepentir y creo que no te he fallado del todo, me gustaría aclararte una cosa si me dejas – dijo Kate con un tono de preocupación.

-Adelante soy todo oídos –respondió este más calmado de lo que podía imaginar.

-Papá yo no he hecho nada en tu cama, siempre te respetaré – dijo esta mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Veras Kate, tampoco quiero ser demasiado duro, pero no quiero que te partan el corazón – para por unos instantes y prosiguió – los chicos de hoy en día son unos aprovechados y yo quiero que seas feliz, pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

-Verás yo te entiendo papá, pero no sé, es complicado nunca me había pasado esto – la cara de Kate empezaba a palidecer, su padre la estaba entendiendo y al parecer no era la reprimenda que ella esperaba.

-Kate, pequeña no quiero que lo pases mal, hazme caso – dijo él bastante serio.

-Lo sé, pero no me puedes prohibir que deje de verlo – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sentía como esas palabras le hacían sentirse mal y no podía soportarlo.

-Hija, para, no quiero discutir contigo también – en la cara de Jim se podía notar como él enfado volvía.

Está dio un giro a la conversación y ambos comenzaron a discutir, le había sacado el tema de porque aquel tortazo en la cara de Rick. Jim no podía soportarlo y abandonó la habitación evitando así que la disputa fuera a más. Cerró la puerta y se quedó paseando un buen rato por el salón mientras un cigarro se consumía en sus labios; era lo único que en ese momento conseguía relajarlo.

-Hola madre… - se escuchó decir a Rick tras cruzar la puerta de su casa.

Martha se encontraba en la barra americana, sujetando un Martini en la mano, estaba ojeando una revista de moda y parecía estar totalmente relajada, pero su gesto cambió bruscamente al ver como su hijo había vuelto a casa.

-Hola querido, ven siéntate – dijo Martha señalando un pub que estaba junto a ella.

-Madre yo… - dijo este bastante preocupado – verás no quiero causar…

Martha frenó aquellas palabras, posó el Martini encima de la barra y se dispuso a entablar una conversación con él.

-Rick no te preocupes, ya sé por dónde van las cosas… seguramente estés preocupado por el traslado a Europa – dijo esta.

-No es solo eso, me gustaría poder explicarte todo lo que sucede – este tenía la mirada baja, buscaba las palabras exactas para poder explicarle su situación y se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

-Bueno querido tu adelante, no te preocupes, te echaba de menos – dijo está bastante calmada. Quería recuperar a su hijo, ese que llevaba un tiempo sin pasar por casa, ese que tantas explicaciones le tenía que dar y que claramente acabaría perdonando cualquier cosa, su hijo, su único hijo.

Martha se quedó callada e hizo ademán con la mano para que Rick pudiera comenzar a hablar, la mirada de ella era firme pero tierna a la vez, estaba esperando a que Rick se relajara y comenzara a decir todo lo sucedido. Por su parte Rick se encontraba nervioso la miraba con timidez o más bien vergüenza, ya que lo que le tenía que decir no era plato de buen gusto.

-Bueno… pues quiero que me ayudes a salir de unos asuntillos – dijo este más avergonzado de la cuenta.

Martha solamente asentía, quería enterarse de todo y una vez así poder ayudarle en lo que fuera.

-Madre, desde hace tiempo me he movido en un mundo que para mi… pues no es plato de buen gusto explicar – Rick no paraba de mirar a todos los lados, intentaba calmarse fuera como fuera, aunque le estuviera costando – desde que estoy o bueno… estaba con Gina, todo ha cambiado – su mirada podía rozar el suelo, la vergüenza lo inundaba cada vez más, pero estaba decidido en contarlo todo y prosiguió – siento decirlo pero me he metido en temas de drogas y no sé cómo salir madre, debo algo de dinero… - Rick se encontraba cabizbajo, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Martha.

Martha no cabía en su asombro, podía esperar muchas cosas de su hijo, pero este tema ya rozaba demasiado la seriedad, estaba claro que lo iba a ayudar aunque fuera muy complicado.

-Rick hijo, no sé qué decirte en este momento me has dejado anonadada, no podía esperar esto de ti querido, pero sabes que siempre estaré para apoyarte sea lo duro que sea, y si me prometes que esto es un bache que estás dispuesto a superar aquí estoy yo para ayudarte en todo lo posible – las palabras de Martha eran algo serias, pero las más sinceras posibles.

Rick no podía esperar esta respuesta tan agradable por parte de ella y se sentía orgulloso de tenerla por madre, a su vez se encontraba en algo de estado de shock, este tema era demasiado complicado y no sabía cómo agradecer aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Martha.

-Madre gracias por entenderme… - y rápidamente se abalanzó para darle un gran abrazo.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre estaré para ti – dijo ella apoyada en el hombro mientras le devolvía aquel sincero abrazo – y bueno querido – siguió diciendo – se que no es el mejor momento para sacar el tema, pero ya que nos estamos sincerando de todo, cuéntame más cosas. – en la cara de ella se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que este ataque de valentía por parte de su hijo era causado por alguien más y siendo la cotilla que era no podía permitirse no enterarse de todo.

-No sé que más contarte madre, quiero que me ayudes a salir de esto no hay nada más, no quiero saber nada de Gina, tan siquiera deseo que se me acerque, es solo un nido de problemas y de quebraderos de cabeza – Rick estaba mirando a su madre y se podía ver como su cara se entristecía por instantes.

-Vamos Rick, podemos con todo – dijo esta regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa – y ahora dime quien es la culpable de que vengas a sincerarte conmigo, pillín.

Rick se ruborizó, cosa bastante rara en él, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a que se estaba refiriendo le hacía recordar a Kate, la chica que era causante de todo aquello.

-Pues verás madre, todo es culpa de Kate Beckett, la chica que conociste en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños – en la cara de Rick se podía ver dibujada una media sonrisa, su Kate… esa pequeña que le estaba haciendo volver a recuperar su vida.

-¡Ves sabía como mi joven calzonazos no podía hacer esto solo! – Martha reía un poco y le propiciaba a su hijo un codazo bastante cómplice.

-Vamos madre, ya… - cada vez estaba más ruborizado – Madre… no me gustaría perderla, ya sé que nos vamos a ir – estas palabras las dijo realmente serio.

-Rick querido, no tengo otra opción, aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer – dijo esta, las palabras eran firmes, no podía hacer más por él y por otro lado el cambiar de aires les sentaría bien a los dos.

-Se como están las cosas pero… yo… - sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, las palabras eran algo angustiadas y le costaba seguir con la conversación – yo… quiero a Kate.

-Lo sé querido, pero aún eres joven, se que esa chica te está haciendo mucho bien. Me gustaría poder darte otra opción… son así las cosas – Martha seguía siendo sumamente sincera, las palabras que acababa de decir eran duras para su hijo, aún así no podía ayudarlo más – Rick siento estropearte este maravilloso momento de tu vida, de verdad.

-No pasa nada, si… en parte lo entiendo – en la voz de Rick cada vez más apagada se podía ver la desesperación por no poder hacer nada.

-Hijo nos tenemos que ir en un mes, siempre podremos volver cuando tenga vacaciones – dijo Martha.

-En un mes se esfumará una gran parte de mi vida – dijo este con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento de veras… volverás a verla, créeme, yo te dejaré venir aquí todas las veces que te sea posible, siempre y cuando te centres en los estudios – dijo ella.

-Gracias madre, por entenderme – acabó diciendo esto mientras se disponía a irse para su habitación.

La conversación había sido bastante llevadera, si no pensaba en el final, en ese fatídico final en el que su madre le comentaba las cuatro últimas semanas que tenía para disfrutar de todo lo que le rodeaba en esta ciudad, de su Kate.

La noche se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Jim, como había sido tan duro con él. A la mañana siguiente su despertador sonó a las nueve en punto, se vistió y salió de casa con un cruasán para el camino, quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en NYC y lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era su pequeña Beckett. Suponía que Jim se había ido ya a trabajar, se montó en su moto y se fue hasta la casa de ella.

_**Y una vez más agradeceros a todos los que me leéis y seguís fieles, que cada vez sois más y eso es todavía más presión. Besis! Y ya sabéis review, comentarios en twitter. (Me gusta que seais críticos si es necesario)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Como siempre disculparme por cualquier errata que pueda tener, pero suficiente es que lo escribo, eso de tener que releérmelo es lo que más pereza me da. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Quiero comentarios que me hagan mejorar, las críticas de vez en cuando están bien.**_

Rick se encontraba frente a la casa de Beckett, estaba bastante nervioso, tenía la sensación como si Jim estuviera vigilándolo, se asomó sigilosamente por la ventana y la vio, ahí estaba su pequeña Beckett; con el pelo recogido y mirando la televisión. Se quedó parado un rato observándola con mucho cariño, se le caía la baba solamente con poder admirarla. Este siguió ojeando ventana por ventana para ver si podía encontrar indicios de que Jim merodeaba por la casa, al parecer no se encontraba y Rick estaba en lo cierto de que se había ido a trabajar.

Tocó a la puerta, Kate se sobresaltó del sofá porque no esperaba visita, se acercó hacia la puerta, observó por la mirilla y una sonrisa iluminó toda su cara al ver que era Rick, abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces y se abalanzó hacia él con un gran abrazo.

-¿Qué tal esta mi pequeña? – dijo este mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Esta solamente pudo sonreír - ¿Cómo iba a estar? Se le notaba perfectamente en la cara la alegría que le invadía simplemente por poder verlo – pensaba ella.

Rick le robó un pequeño beso de sus labios, bastante tierno y pausado, que rápidamente se convertiría en un enlace de lenguas llenas de deseo.

Se separaron del beso con la respiración bastante entrecortada y se quedaron mirando un par de segundos.

-¡Qué guapa estas Kate! ¡Cada día esta más sorprendente! – digo este con bastante euforia.

Kate se ruborizó, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tanto alago por parte de Rick, eso sí era innegable que no le encantaba que le dijera todo aquello.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal guapo… - y rápidamente le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Rick sonrió, no podía parar de hacerlo cuando estaba con ella.

-Pequeña… ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? No me fio de estar aquí en tu casa, ya sabes – dijo Rick mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Que tonto eres claro que quiero! ¿Dónde te apetece ir? – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-No me digas donde quiero ir que ya sabes la respuesta… - dijo este dándole un beso apasionado.

-Para, para, para… ya tendrás tiempo de desayunarme, de momento iremos a Starbuck, me muero por un bollo relleno – le saco la lengua y lo cogió de la mano.

Ambos paseaban por la mañana soleada que NYC les estaba regalando ese día, iban de la mano, no pensaban en nada, solamente eran ellos dos, disfrutando uno del otro. Rick tonteaba con Kate haciéndole rabietas y poniéndole las gafas de sol Ray-ban que él tenía y que tanto le encantaban a Kate.

Llegaron a la puerta de Starbuck y se adentraron dentro, la cola era bastante amplia, esto les daba libertad para poder elegir durante un rato lo que quería tomar.

Eran el centro de todas las miradas, su fuerte atracción no pasaba desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes en aquella cafetería; ellos ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba se acercaban cada vez más a la caja para pedir el desayuno.

Ambos se quedaron parados, se había quedado helados, ¡Johs estaba en la caja! ¡Era trabajador del Starbuck! Cosa que nuestros dos jóvenes no sabían.

La cara de Johs también fue un poema al ver como la pareja se encontraba ahí, haciendo alarde de su amor.

-Hola Kate, hola Rick – dijo Johs con un semblante serio.

-Hola tío, no te imaginaba por aquí – dijo Rick, algo más alegre que este otro.

-Hola Johs, ¿trabajo de verano? – finalizó diciendo Kate.

-Si Kate… - este bajo la mirada - ¿Qué os pongo?

Kate se pidió un frapuchino de chocolate blanco y un bollo relleno de arándanos; al parecer esa mañana se había levantado bastante golosa. Rick por su parte que no tenía decidido nada, optó por copiarla, sería un desayuno empalagoso, pero tenía muy buena pinta.

Johs se dispuso a poner los nombres en ambos vasos, pero Rick lo frenó. -¿Oye tío podrías en el vaso de ella: Kate Always Beckett? – lo dijo casi en un susurro para que Kate no pudiera escucharlo y así darle una pequeña sorpresa.

-Si claro, lo pondré – dijo Johs intentando mantener la calma. Estaba soportando demasiado, pero era su trabajo no podía hacer gran cosa.

-Muchas gracias colega – dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se fueron a sentarse en una mesa con un sofá doble, seguían proporcionándose caricias y algún que otro beso, las risas eran muy características entre ellos dos.

Unos segundos después se escuchó en caja – Kate Always Beckett y Rick Castle, vengan a por su pedido – la voz parecía proceder de algún compañero de Johs.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y le dio un beso a Rick, sus labios se quedaron apoyados uno contra el otro y a los pocos segundos fueron a la caja. La sonrisa de Kate reflejaba la alegría que le hacía sentir ese pequeño detalle.

Cogieron sus desayunos y de dirigieron nuevamente hacia el sofá en el que se encontraban.

-Rick, always… - dijo esta con media sonrisa. No era de expresar sus sentimientos y decir te quiero le costaba demasiado, por eso simplemente utilizó esa palabras, haciéndole así saber lo importante que era para ella.

Rick sonrió y la besó, se había dado cuenta de lo que le acabada de decir y lo que eso significaba.

-Kate, pequeña yo también te quiero – y comenzó a desayudar, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su frapuchino.

Terminaron el desayuno y se fueron del establecimiento, habían pensado que podían pasar el resto de la mañana en el Central Park, hacía un día maravilloso para disfrutar de él.

Una vez llegaron ahí, se sentaron en un amplio césped, uno junto al otro, regalándose gestos cómplices.

-Kate, estoy tan a gusto contigo – dijo él mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Yo también Rick, no quiero que esto acabe nunca – y le beso la punta de la nariz. Poco después los hábiles labios de él buscaron su boca y se fundieron en un beso.

-No me gustaría romper este momento, pero… - dijo Rick bastante pausado – en un mes me tendré que ir de NYC… - su cara podía reflejar la angustia que esto le producía.

-Ya… lo sé Rick, estoy dispuesta a esperarte, te lo aseguro – dijo Kate, también con voz rota.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en el mundo? – y seguidamente la besó. Los labios de Kate dibujaron una sonrisa que fue tapada al juntar sus labios con los de Rick.

-Eres idiota… -dijo esta y le mordió suavemente el labio.

-Ahora enserio pequeña… no quiero que me esperes, ya has hecho suficiente por mí, estoy muy agradecido – hizo una pausa – lo único que deseo en este momento es disfrutar cada segundo en NYC contigo.

Kate se abalanzó encima de él y le llenó la cara de besos, era la única forma que encontraba de agradecer esas palabras. Sabía que sería difícil cuando se fuera, pero el estar con él el poco tiempo que le quedaba le decía mucho por su parte.

-Kate, para, para, que despertarás al monstro de las cosquillas – sonrió mirándola a los ojos - ¿no querrás verdad? – y se dispuso a hacerle rabiar con cosquillas debajo de las axilas.

Kate ardía en carcajadas – Para Rick, para – no podía parar de reírse.

Este paró - ¿No ves lo que pasa, eh? – ambos se fundieron en risas y se quedaron tumbados el uno con el otro.

Ambos miraban al cielo, imaginando formas en las nubes y discutiendo por lo diferentes que eran sus pensamientos en cuanto a lo que veían.

-¡Eso es un culo! ¡Kate no me lleves la contra! – decía este bastante encabezonado.

-Para nada… es un corazón Rick, en que estarás pensando… - dijo esta guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Yo? En nada, en nada… - y comenzó a reírse.

La mañana pasaba tranquila y al poco tiempo decidieron ir a comer, Jim comería fuera de casa; los dos jóvenes aprovecharon que no estaría y se dirigieron a comer a un restaurante cerca de Central Park. Rick se negaba a volver a pisar la casa de Kate y meterse de nuevo en un lio.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, los dos aprovechaban cada segundo juntos, sin importarles nada de su alrededor. Rick tenía preparadas las maletas, saldría el próximo 20 de Agosto, su destino era Londres. No sabía cuándo volvería a NYC y esto lo atormentaba, lo único que podía hacer es irse con un buen sabor de boca y eso es lo que intentó hacer.

Esa misma tarde había quedado con Kate, estaba a unos 10 días del viaje, Rick llamó a casa de Kate a una hora prudencial en la que sabía perfectamente que Jim no estaría presente.

-¿Si, dígame? – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. Era Kate claramente.

-Hola cariño – dijo este – No quiero que digas nada de nada, te espero a 19:00 en la puerta de tu casa, va a ser un día maravilloso, no pienses en nada, solamente quiero que te pongas un vestido negro que tienes… me encanta ese vestido – y colgó.

Dejo a la joven con la palabra en la boca, pero con una sonrisa amplia, que dejaba ver la euforia que la había provocado esta llamada.

Kate se duchó y se arregló lo suficiente para estar a la altura de Rick. Se había echado un poco de rímel y de brillo en los labios, poca cosa, ya que no le gustaba ser demasiado llamativa.

Eran las 18:55, Kate llevaba ya un buen rato preparada, se colocó el bolso se asomó por la ventana y vio como Rick ya estaba esperándola en la puerta con su coche.

Salió de casa, se acercó a la puerta del coche y entró dentro de él. Lo saludó con un ligero beso y ambos arrancaron.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Este capítulo es algo más Caskett, que es lo que en realidad me llama más la atención escribir. Espero que lo disfrutéis, es más tranquilo que los otros anteriores, pero tiene también su aquél. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Review y comentarios. Besis!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Antes de que me acribilléis a críticas, por la que lio un poco en este capítulo, pediré disculpas. En primer lugar, tenía pensado que fuera en otro año, como ya publiqué en el primer capítulo, pero en este he dejado volar mi imaginación de tal manera que nos sitúa un poco en la actualidad. Es un error por mi parte, pero viendo que el capítulo a quedado bien, espero que perdonéis esta gran errata, de otra forma no podría describir este viaje y pienso que es perdonable. Lo que es cuadrar los años y eso es lo que peor se me da, siento que sea así, pero de todas formas supongo que podréis seguir imaginando a una pareja joven, que simplemente se ve como su relación avanza a lo largo del tiempo.**_

-¿Se puede saber donde me llevas Rick? – dijo Kate con una sonrisa pícara.

-Es una sorpresa… pero mira los asientos traseros – dijo Rick mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Kate miró hacia atrás y vio una pequeña maleta con ruedas y un sombrero de paja, se quedó bastante anonadada no sabía de que podría ser eso. Se quedo observándolo un par de segundos con cara de pilla y dijo - ¿Rick cariño intentas secuestrarme? ¡Te recuerdo que todavía soy menor! – dijo esta entre risas.

-Pues… si te estoy secuestrando – y se puso a reírse – Pero tranquila que volverás pasado mañana y nadie se enterara de esto, Lanie es mi compinche – le guiño un ojo y siguió mirando la carretera.

-¡Pero Rick dime donde me llevas! – Esta golpeaba su hombro suavemente y decía las palabras como una niña pequeña – _Porfa, porfa, porfa_ – repetía una y otra vez.

-Es un sorpresa pequeña… ¿Confías en mi? – y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí confío en ti Rick, pero… ¡quiero saberlo! – dijo Kate con algo de histeria.

Rick se puso a reír – Ya queda poco, relájate – y siguió conduciendo.

Al poco tiempo pasaron al aeropuerto. Rick aparcó el coche, salió de él, cogió la maleta y el sombrero de paja y acto seguido abrió la puerta de Kate. Le colocó el gorro y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Bueno cariño ya estamos, y por cierto que preciosa estas con el gorro – dijo este.

-¿El aeropuerto? ¿Vamos a pasar aquí el día? – dijo algo desconcertada.

Rick se echó a reír – No Kate, esto es solo el principio – y le robó de nuevo otro pequeño beso - Déjate llevar… - la cogió de la mano y se dispusieron a caminar por el aeropuerto.

Se pararon y Rick le tapó los ojos con un pañuelo negro, para así asegurarse de que no podría ver nada – Cariño, ya has visto suficiente – dijo este mientras le besaba el pelo – ahora empieza la aventura.

-¡Rick no me hagas esto! –decía ella medio temblorosa, confiaba en que sería algo divertido, pero el hecho de no poder ver nada le asustaba bastante.

-Relájate… -dijo él en un susurro pegado a su oreja.

Rick dejó la maleta y ambos pasaron por la zona de embarque. Kate seguía con los ojos tapados y era punto de mira de algunas personas, que como era normal les resultaba raro verla de aquella manera.

Ambos se disponían a subir en el avión, Kate andaba bastante despacio y con ayuda de Rick, las escaleras para subir le estaban contando bastante. Una vez dentro, Rick la llevó hacia sus asientos y le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos.

-Cariño, ahora que no sabes dónde vamos, te lo puedo quitar – y le sonrió muy cerca de sus labios. Kate aprovecho y lo besó con bastante deseo, sus lenguas se enlazaban mutuamente.

-Kate y ahora no puedes oír, si no cuando digan el despegue descubrirás donde vamos y no… - Rick se echó a reír nuevamente, la tenía en sus manos. Colocó unos cascos con música muy alta y le dio la mano a Kate.

Este movía sus labios para hacerle rabiar a la joven, Kate por su parte le propiciaba algún golpe que otro espontáneo.

Despegaron, se disponían a viajar a Los Ángeles. Rick tenía pensado visitar un poco el sitio ya que a Kate le llamaba mucho la atención, pero en realidad su destino sería Long Beach, en el que había alquilado una pequeña casa de verano para poder pasar ese par de días.

Ya habían anunciado hacia donde se dirigían, le quitó los cascos a Kate y ambos siguieron volando con total calma, bueno Kate no tanta ya que estaba nerviosa por lo que le había preparado.

-Cariño… ¿No me puedes dar una pista de donde vamos? – dijo Kate poniéndole ojitos.

Este soltó una risa – No, de eso nada, solo te diré que te va a gustar mucho – la pegó hacia él y le acarició el pelo.

Ambos siguieron así durante un largo trayecto, Kate al rato acabó dormida encima del hombro de Rick, este se quedó observando cómo su pequeña antes tales nervios estaba agotada. El vuelo estaba a punto de finalizar, las azafatas indicaban que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad, Rick colocó el de Kate ya que seguía totalmente dormida, le colocó de nuevo los cascos y se abrochó el suyo propio. Kate al escuchar la música resonar en sus oídos pegó un leve blinco del asiento, Rick colocó la mano en su rodilla y la tranquilizó.

A los pocos minutos estaban bajando a tierra, unas pequeñas turbulencias incomodaban a algunos pasajeros. Las azafatas les informaban de que ya habían aterrizado y les daban las correspondientes explicaciones de donde tenían que coger maletas. Kate todavía seguía con los cascos en los oídos, el pañuelo negro volvió a ser partícipe de ellos dos, Rick todavía no quería que supiera donde habían llegado.

Le ayudó nuevamente a andar y bajar las escaleras, Kate se deshizo de los cascos y siguió con el pañuelo puesto, ambos estaban esperando su maleta, aunque claro Kate de esto no se percataba porque no podía ver nada. Rick cogió la maleta y ambos se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto, una vez fuera Rick llamó a un taxi y los dos entraron en él. Rick pasó un papelito al conductor en el que ponía 'Hollywood', el conductor asintió con la cabeza y los llevó hacia allí.

A Kate el camino se estaba haciendo eterno, no sabía ni donde se encontraba; si no llevaba los cascos puestos, el pañuelo… y así sucesivamente, su nerviosismo llevaba en alza desde que salieron de NYC y todavía no había frenado.

Rick besó su mejilla – Cariño relájate, vamos a un sitio maravilloso verás – y le volvió a besar.

-¿Cuándo queda? – dijo esta.

-Pues muy poco… -y la abrazó hacia él.

Al cabo de un rato el taxi frenó, habían llegado a su destino. Rick pagó al taxista, salió del taxi y ayudo a Kate a hacerlo, la dejo parada, abrió el maletero y sacó la maleta. Se había parado en un mirador en el cual se podía leer perfectamente 'Hollywood', pero claro, de eso todavía no se había percatado Kate.

-Cariño, ya estamos aquí – la agarró de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano que le quedaba libre le soltó el pañuelo de los ojos – ¡Tachán! – dijo este a modo de sorpresa.

Kate se había quedado sin palabras, Rick la había llevado a 'Hollywood' uno de sus sueños que había tenido desde pequeña, no sabía que decir, estaba helada, lo único que pudo hacer es girarse y besar a Rick apasionadamente como si le faltara el aire.

Ambos se despegaron y se quedaron mirando. –Kate una vez me dijiste que te hacía ilusión visitar los estudios y aquí te he traído – acto seguido la beso – Bueno que, ¿no quieres una foto? – continuó diciendo mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, sí que quiero, pero que salgamos los dos – dijo Kate.

Un turista como ellos que también paseaba por ahí, les ofreció echarles una foto; cada uno se puso a un lado de las letras abriendo la boca como si lo fueran a devorar, el señor soltaba alguna risita que otra al ver la complicidad que tenía esos dos, ¡y qué narices! Eran súper graciosos haciendo esa tontería.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Kate.

-Bueno pequeña ahora unas pocas fotos tu sola para el recuerdo – dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos siguieron con las fotos, estaban pasando un gran rato, las tonterías estaban siendo muy características entre ellos dos, las risas los invadían y así siguieron un buen rato.

-Cariño supongo que tendrás hambre, no hemos comido nada desde que hemos llegado, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el paseo de la fama y comemos algo por ahí? – propuso Rick.

-Me parece muy buena idea – contesto ella, lo cogió de la mano y buscaron un taxi para llegar más rápido.

Acababas de cenar en una hamburguesería, ambos estaban muertos de hambre y ese fue el lugar idóneo donde saciarse. Al rato se pusieron a pasear por el paseo de la fama, Kate mostraba interés en algún actor más que con otro, por ejemplo: Neil Patrick Harris, en la que se paró un buen rato y se fotografió de muchas formas. Rick también quiso fotografiarse con la de Will Smith, que era su actor favorito.

Ambos siguieron paseando mientras reían, se pararon frente a las pisadas y las manos de Robert Pattinson, Kate colocó sus pies en los del suelo que pertenecían al actor de Crepusculo, una de sus películas favoritas en aquel momento. Rick la fotografiaba mientras reía por la tontería que estaba haciendo, pero a la vez era feliz de que ella estuviera disfrutando de la escapada tanto como él.

La noche estaba cayendo, Rick buscó un taxi que los llevara hasta su próximo destino que era Long Beach, cosa que Kate todavía no sabía.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo y pedir perdón nuevamente en este ''avance'' no real en el futuro por mi parte. Súper cagada de escritora jeje. Nuevamente decir que siguen con la misma edad xD Ya sabéis, review, comentarios y tal, no seáis duros! Besis!**_

_**Pd: si hay alguna errata, también pido perdón, no tengo a mi editora ¬¬ (Leyre) y me da mucha pereza releerme los capítulos varias veces.**_


	19. Chapter 19

El taxi acababa de parar en la puerta de una gran casa de verano, ambos bajaron y se quedaron parados delante de la verja grisácea que los separaba de la casa, detrás de ella un amplio césped verde perfectamente recortado separado en dos por un pequeño paseo de piedras que llegaba hasta la puerta marrón de la casa.

Rick sacó el equipaje del maletero del taxi, se echó mano al bolsillo y abrió la verja. Beckett se encontraba entusiasmada, se había quedado sin palabras al ver el lugar donde la había llevado Rick.

Este cogió su mano y la entrelazó entre la suya, con paso lento pasaron el umbral de la verja de hierro y poco a poco se adentraron por el camino de pequeñas piedras.

-¿Te gusta cariño? – dijo este mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Es perfecto – contestó ella, se le notaba lo ansiosa que estaba por descubrir que más cosas escondía esa preciosa casita de verano. Rick realmente le había preparado unos días estupendos, no tenía queja de nada y sonreía con esa media sonrisa de tonta que solo ponía cuando estaban juntos.

Llevaron a la puerta de la casa, Rick se soltó de mano, dejó la maleta a un lado y la agarró por la cadera, la beso suavemente en el cuello y le susurró al oído – Ahora nuevamente te tendré que tapar los ojos… las sorpresas todavía no han terminado – volvió a besar la misma zona y sacó nuevamente el pañuelo negro, colocándoselo en los ojos – Solo déjate llevar… - finalizó diciendo.

Rick se posicionó detrás de ella, agarrándola por la cadera para así poder dirigirla por la casa. Las estancias estaban poco iluminadas, un umbral de luz se dejaba ver en una de las habitaciones; Rick llamó a una asistenta para que le dejara la casa a su gusto y visto lo visto le había quedado fabulosa. El joven seguía dirigiéndola por la casa, se quedaron parados en el dormitorio, abrió la puerta y todo estaba tal cual había pedido: velas colocadas por todo el dormitorio, una cama llena de pétalos de rosa, sabanas de seda color oscuro y un aroma fresco.

-¿Rick que es este aroma? – dijo ella totalmente embriagada por él.

Este besaba su cabello, llegando así a su oído - ¿Quieres descubrirlo tú misma? – dijo mientras seguía besándola lentamente por el cuello.

Kate se llevó las manos a la cara y se levantó el pañuelo que todavía tapaba sus ojos, los abrió lentamente, poco a poco la voz tenue se fue amoldando a sus retinas, el aroma le había dejarse llevar, se giró hacía Rick y lo beso con ardido deseo; nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de prepararle algo así, era la típica cursilada de enamorados, pero que Rick lo hiciera para ella le parecía lo más impresionante del mundo.

-¿Te apetece comer algo Kate? – dijo este pegado a sus labios.

-¿En este momento me estas preguntando si quiero comer algo? – dijo esta con media sonrisa pícara – Deseo comerte a ti entero – y lo besó nuevamente haciéndole que notara que ardía en deseo de tenerlo junto a ella.

-Está bien… me rindo – dijo Rick y continuó besándola mientras poco a poco la acercaba a la cama.

Se quitaron la ropa a trompicones, el deseo les hacía entrar en desesperación, ambos se encontraban uno encima del otro completamente desnudos, los pétalos de rosa cubrían toda la espalda de Kate, alguno que otro se había posado sobre su abdomen. Rick no paraba de recorrerle el cuerpo con besos, caricias y algún que otro leve mordisco; escuchaba como Kate aguantaba los gemidos en pequeños suspiros, como cada roce le hacía transportarse a una sensación nueva. Y así siguió un rato viendo como su preciosa Kate se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Kate simplemente se dejaba hacer, le encantaba estar desinhibida de todo, solo ellos dos, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos mutuos que poseían.

Rick comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos en la entrepierna de Kate como ya había hecho otras veces, parecía conocerla a la perfección ya que cada movimiento le hacía vibrar debajo de él. Su erección era completamente notable, había lubricado a Kate lo suficiente y lentamente la penetro, la llenó por completo y se movía lentamente haciéndole el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los gemidos sonoros se mezclaban con la calma de su alrededor y así estuvieron un rato, hasta que por fin se dejaron llevar del todo y Rick acabo al lado de Kate mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Cada día me encantas más pequeña – dijo Rick y beso su frente húmeda por el sudor.

Esta se incorporó, se sentó encima de las caderas de Rick y lo cogió de la cara – Te quiero, Rick – y besó sus labios.

Rick se había quedado paralizado, nunca había escuchado por parte de ella un te quiero y a decir verdad era muy sincero, era raro que Kate mostrase sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y con él lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba Kate y la empujó hacia sí, la agarró de la cara muy cerca de sus labios y le dijo – Yo también a ti – ambos se quedaron mirando y acabaron en un beso apasionado.

Al día siguiente desayunaron en el patio trasero, tenía unas maravillosas vistas al mar, la piscina parecía estar unida al mar. Kate se marcaba unos largos en ella mientras Rick se deleitaba viéndola como lo hacía; ver a su chica con el pelo mojado y nadando como una sirena le parecía el mayor de los placeres.

-¡Rick ven conmigo al agua! – Dijo esta mientras le tiraba agua - ¡Venga rápido!

Rick se echó a reír, se despojó de su camisa y se quedó mirándola - ¿Estás segura de que quieres que entre en el agua? – una mirada picante hacía ver sus intenciones.

-¡Sabes que no te tengo miedo! – le sacó la lengua y siguió nadando.

Un estruendo se escucho, el agua salpicó por todos lados, era Rick que había decidido tirarse en bomba. Nadó hacia Kate y cuanto llegó a ella se puso a juguetear con alguna que otra aguadilla.

-Ric…. – esta se ahogaba y no podía terminar por completo las frases. Comenzó a patalear y este la sacó del agua.

La levantó del culo y hizo que así colocara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Con que no me tienes miedo eh… - dijo este robándole un beso.

Se quedaron apoyados en una esquina de la piscina, devorándose a besos, nuevamente la erección de Rick era notable. Esta vez era Beckett la que le recorría el cuello con besos húmedos por el agua.

-Ahora sí que te tengo miedo… - dijo Kate tirándole del lóbulo de la oreja.

Se quitaron sus bañadores dejándolos perdidos en la piscina y volvieron a hacerlo, nuevamente, con pausa, pero esta vez en un diferente lugar. Kate aprovechaba la posición en la que estaba para gemirle en el oído a Rick y en esa misma posición acabaron los dos a la vez.

La mañana siguió tranquila, comieron fuera de la casa, en un chiringuito veraniego alojado en la playa. Cuando terminaron la comida pasearon por la orilla de la playa; sus pies descalzos jugueteaban con la arena y el agua que les llegaba. Sus besos y sus sonrisas mutuas eran cómplices de lo enamorados que estaban.

Pasaron parte de la tarde en la playa, sentados en la misma arena, haciéndose diferentes arrumacos y hablando de temas que anteriormente les había costado hablar, Rick por ejemplo quería saber más de la difunta madre de Kate y esta se dejó llevar por la sinceridad y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Kate por su parte sacó el tema de Rick, el cual también era bastante doloroso; porque a decir verdad que un padre te abandone a corta edad no es plato de buen gusto.

Las confesiones no fueron demasiado dolorosas, ya que se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse. Pero no todo terminó ahí, las conversaciones seguían surgiendo y llegaron a un tema que aunque no fuera muy gordo tenía mucha importancia para Kate.

-Rick, ¿qué ha sido de Gina? – dijo esta de brazos cruzados – Que yo sepa no le has dejado claro que no estáis juntos y eso me preocupa.

Rick acariciaba su pelo – Creo que está claro que desde que estoy contigo no se me ha cruzado ni una sola vez y tampoco tengo porque darle explicaciones, no me interesa ver a esa chica, quiero estar contigo – dijo él.

-Bueno es cierto, en todo este tiempo no te has separado de mi… - los ojos de Kate brillaban al escuchar las palabras de Rick, se le veía sincero – Pero… otra cosa – dijo esta.

-Dime todo lo que quieras Kate – dijo este frenándola.

-¿Qué será de nosotros cuando tú te vayas? – su mirada se notó seriamente entristecía ante la pregunta que acababa de hacer, no llegaba a asumir del todo que tuvieran que despedirse dentro de muy poco.

-Pues no lo sé cariño… - y este la abrazó hacia él.

-Yo solo sé que te pienso esperar – dijo ella y a continuación lo beso.

-Sabes que no quiero que hagas eso, no sé cuando voy a volver – las palabras de Rick eran sinceras, por una parte quería que lo esperara, no se imaginaba viéndola feliz con otro chico que no fuera él, pero por otra parte el hecho de que se quedara esperándolo no le parecía buena idea serían demasiados quebraderos de cabeza para ambos que podrían evitar.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Últimamente son menos los comentarios y review, no sé si es porque no está gustando demasiado o porque estoy perdiendo fuelle en esto de escribir… siempre está bien recibir sugerencias, criticas (tanto buenas como malas) más que nada porque así una se anima más a escribir. Y bueno seguir agradeciendo los fieles que lo leéis a diario y a los que os unís de nuevos pues ya sabéis comentarlo **____** Besis! **_


	20. Chapter 20

Nuestros jóvenes habían vuelto a NYC, Rick había acompañado a Kate a su casa, era domingo por la mañana y por lo tanto Jim ya estaba en casa. Rick paró el coche con bastante sigilo, intentando así que no se notara su llegada, pero era demasiado tarde y Jim se encontraba asomado en una de las ventanas del salón. Estos no se habían percatado de su presencia y se despidieron con un largo beso; a los pocos segundos una mano tocaba en el cristal del piloto del coche, era Jim.

-¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo! – repitió varias veces Jim mientras golpeaba el cristal.

Ellos se sobresaltaron, no esperaban para nada que fuera a pasar eso, Kate miró a Rick con cara de sorpresa mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando calmar sus nervios.

-¿Estáis sordos no me habéis oído? ¡Qué bajes inmediatamente! – seguía vociferando.

Cohibida por la situación y bastante nerviosa, salió del coche Kate, con un gesto en su cara en el que se podía notar el nerviosismo. –Tierra trágame – se repetía la joven una y otra vez.

-¿Tu no estabas con Lanie? – Decía Jim entre gritos - ¡Venga responde!

- Si yo… estaba con Lanie, pero Rick me ha recogido – dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, con respuesta rápida, me estoy empezando a hartar, no paras de mentirme Kate… - seguía diciendo Jim con un tono severo – Con un no, habría bastado.

-No te estoy mintiendo papá – dijo esta sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

Rick seguía aparcado, se encontraba dentro del vehículo, pero perfectamente sabía que de un momento a otro le tocaría salir de él y dar las correspondientes explicaciones. Desde el último encontronazo con Jim no lo había visto y esta vez tenía pinta de estar mucho más cabreado que la anterior. Él lo tenía claro, prefería quedar mal con el padre, pero eso de dejar de ver a Beckett le era imposible.

Golpeó el cristal nuevamente - ¡Y tú! Ya estas tardando en salir del coche – gritaba Jim. Este se retiró un poco hacia atrás dejando espacio para que Rick pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Hola señor Beckett – dijo Rick mientras estiraba su mano en modo de saludarle.

-Castle… -dijo Jim haciéndose el remolón y pasando totalmente de saludarlo - Contigo tenía yo que hablar… - Su comportamiento era vacilante y desafiante, pretendía acojonarlo como ya había intentado anteriormente.

-Pues hablemos – respondió Rick.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que te dije que no te acercaras a mi hija? – Dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro – Pues al parecer… no has cumplido mis normas.

-Nunca dije que fuera a cumplirlas… - desafío Rick.

-¿Con que esas tenemos no? – El tono de Jim cada vez era más duro - ¿Pretendes venir a mi casa y faltarme al respeto en mi cara? ¡Te equivocas de persona jovencito! – le guiñó un ojo y lo cogió a ambos lados del cuello de la camisa.

La mirada de Rick era fija, el hecho de que lo tuviera así no le daba ningún miedo, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse sereno y relajarse, no tenía ningún derecho de tratarle así, pero no había más remedio que tragar saliva y plantarle cara como bien podía.

-¿Podría soltarme señor? – dijo Rick totalmente enserio – Creo que no le he faltado nunca el respeto – siguió diciéndole haciendo énfasis en la palabra respeto.

Jim cedió y lo soltó, lo único que pretendía era acobardarle un poco, cosa que parecía no estar consiguiendo. Kate por su parte no podía quitar la mirada de ambos, tenía miedo de que las cosas acabaran como la vez anterior y no podía ver como nuevamente Jim golpeaba a Rick; sin embargo esta vez todo estaba siendo diferente, el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo, pero no había llegado a las manos.

-Me sorprende la astucia que está teniendo esta vez… - seguía diciendo un Jim vacilante.

-Todo lo que será por Kate – dijo el joven muy enserio.

-Yo no quiero que me vendas la moto Richard Castle, solo te voy a hacer un último aviso, como vea a mi hija llorar, tu y yo tendremos un problema bastante serio – Jim se pegó muy de cerca a Rick, hizo amago de volver a cogerle de la camisa, pero recapacitó y no lo hizo - ¿Me has entendió? – finalizó diciendo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza – Ten claro que nunca haré eso – dijo Rick muy seguro de sí mismo.

Jim también asintió, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban y no alterarse nuevamente, tenía claro que este par de dos no le iban a hacer ningún caso y decidió mantenerse un poco al margen.

-Vamos Kate, pasemos a casa – dijo Jim mientras tiraba de ella.

-Papá, me gustaría despedirme de Rick… - dijo con la boca pequeña.

-Si no hay más remedio… te espero dentro, no tardes, os estaré vigilando – finalizó diciendo este mientras se dirigía a entrar en la casa.

Ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso intenso pero corto, Jim les estaba vigilando desde muy cerca y eso les cohibía lo suficiente como para no demorarse.

-Te quiero pequeña – dijo Rick robándole ese último beso.

-Always – le respondió ella totalmente pegado a sus labios.

-Mañana pasaré a verte Kate, espero que tu padre no sea muy duro contigo – dijo él.

-Hasta mañana entonces… gracias por este gran fin de semana – dijo ella mientras se marchaba hacia la casa.

Rick se quedó admirándola, verla caminar hacia el interior de la casa mientras contorneaba sus caderas era uno de sus mayores placeres, para él toda ella era una sinfonía.

-¡Buenas noches pequeña! – gritó Rick que se encontraba apoyado en el coche.

Esta se giró, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Ambos sonrieron, sus sonrisas se dejaban ver en la oscura noche. Rick entró en el coche y siguió su camino, Kate por su parte abrió la puerta y entró en el interior de su casa.

-Kate siéntate aquí – dijo Jim señalando a un lado del sofá en el que se encontraba.

Kate sin pensarlo dos veces hizo caso y se sentó donde le había dicho su padre, permaneció en silencio un par de segundos y esperó a que su él comenzara a hablar.

-Hija… no te voy a decir nada más, lo único que espero es que no me mientas nuevamente, si haces las cosas así prefiero saberlas – dijo Jim – Creo que Rick es un buen chico, pero el verte a ti tan joven me hace desconfiar. Entiende que eres mi única hija y que no tengo a nadie más, tengo el derecho de protegerte y que no te pase nada, porque si te pasa… -siguió diciendo.

Kate permanecía en silencio, solamente escuchaba las palabras de su padre, su mirada estaba llena de lagrimas ahogadas, las palabras de su padre estaban haciendo mella en ella. "Solo te tengo a ti" le rodaba la cabeza una y otra vez haciendo así que las imágenes de su madre le inundaran la cabeza. Jim estaba siendo comprensible con ella, pero por un lado las palabras le hacían daño.

-Tampoco quiero que te disculpes ni nada, únicamente te pido que no me mientas nunca más – recalcó esas últimas dos palabras y siguió – La verdad me gustaría que me lo contaras todo, como antes… Creo que podemos confiar el uno en el otro – finalizó diciendo.

Las lágrimas ahogadas que Beckett estaba intentado retener brotaron desbordadas por todo su rostro, las palabras no le salían y un montón de pensamientos le rondaban la mente, se abrazó fuertemente contra el pecho de su padre y ahí se quedó por un rato, intentando calmarse.

La mano de Jim recorría la espalda de su hija, intentaba calmarla. –Va Kate para… - dijo este.

-Papá gracias, te juro que te lo contaré todo – dijo Kate entre sollozos.

-Siempre estaré para ti, te protegeré aunque no esté en mis manos – dijo Jim estrujándola en sus abrazo – Vayamos a dormir…

Kate asintió y se levantó del sofá retirándose hacia su habitación. Jim también hizo lo mismo y ambos se fueron a sus correspondientes cuartos.

La mañana transcurría tranquila, Jim se había ido a trabajar, pero antes de eso preparó el desayuno para su hija, junto a él había una nota que ponía:

"Siento pasar tan poco tiempo contigo, espero que disfrutes de este desayuno y que poco a poco recobres la confianza que nos hacía estar tan unidos. Pasa un buen día. Te quiere, tu padre"

Kate se levantó de la cama y fue a la barra de la cocina, en ella encontró dicho desayuno y la nota, que la leyó mientras tomaba su café descafeinado, la sonrisa de ella se iluminaba con cada palabra que iba leyendo y así fue como comenzó el día.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyéndome, se que en verano se agradecen los fic para que se nos haga más amena la espera de la nueva temporada de Castle. Este capítulo nos hace avanzar nuevamente, ya que el ver como Jim cede un poco nos dejará ver con más tranquilidad como trascurre la historia de estos dos. Y ya sabeis se agradecen los review y cualquier tipo de comentario. Besis!**_


End file.
